Darkness Within
by Gaefen
Summary: AU - Shinigami Ikuto aka Black Cat is sent on a mission to capture a certain soul, not just any soul: Hinamori Amu's. He disguises himself as a teen to fulfill his mission.
1. Prologue

KGosuLoli: Hello everyone! This is my first fanfic so I hope you'll enjoy it! This idea just suddenly popped into my head. I'll try to update as soon as I have time ^^.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM SHUGO CHARA! ONLY THE STORY.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prologue

A quick knock sounded on the door.

"_Enter_." bellowed a deep voice.

The mysterious figure entered at the command, shutting the door quietly behind him.

"My Lord, I have collected all the souls on the black list." reported the mysterious figure.

"_Excellent. There is another task that I have set for you to accomplish, Shinigami Ikuto." _

"Issue my orders."

"_It is quite simple. There is a human on this black list I would like you to collect their soul, since of course their time on Earth has nearly come to an end. Here." _

The Lord handed Ikuto a new black list, who scanned it quickly and set his eyes on the name of the human whose soul was to be collected: _Hinamori Amu_. A smirk was visible on his face, his mind set on figuring out how to deal with this human like he did for the rest on previous black lists.

"_I believe you know what to do, don't you Ikuto? In that case, you must go in disguise and gain her trust and then take her soul. Understand?_"

"Of course, my Lord. I have the perfect plan in set to capture her soul."

"_Good. You're dismiss, Ikuto. Or rather should I say, Black Cat."_

The Black Cat bowed to the Lord, then dispersed into thin air, heading to the human world.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

KGosuLoli: R&R thanks! Oh and btw, I don't intend to put in charas...yet. I don't know, I might or might not. Constructive critism is welcome!


	2. Past Life

KGosuLoli: Hello y'all! I'm back with chapter one of 'Darkness Within'.

Ikuto: Do Amu and I get to be initimate?

KGosuLoli: Maybe. It depends, it is an AMUTO after all.

Amu: But before we get into the chapter, GosuLoli would like to thank the people who reviewed:

**Tramilisha**

**Hime Cullen Tsukiyomi**

**Kags21**

KGosuLoli: Now without further-ado, on to the first chapter! Enjoy! Ikuto and Amu do the disclaimer!

Ikuto & Amu: **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT IN ANY WAY OWN SHUGO CHARA! BELONGS TO THE LOVELY PEACH-PIT! **

**NB: This is in Amu's POV, next chap will be in Ikuto's.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: Past Life

An alarm clock went off, disturbing the peaceful sleep of the teenage girl, who was not happy.

_'Ugh. Can't I have five more minutes in bed?' _I looked at the clock beside my bed and groaned. It read: 7:30 A.M. _'Guess not, I'd better get ready, class starts soon." _I rustled out of bed and got dressed.

I walked to my closet, which was packed with all my favorite clothes and some new ones. I picked out a loose stretchable red-and-black striped shirt that was perfectly tight on my waist and had a skull in the middle. Parts of the sleeves were ripped up and was revealing my shoulder and neck area. Matching it were a pair of black short shorts, the left side was topped off like a skirt, and the bottom was strapped with small belts attached to black pant legs, revealed a small portion of my thighs. I wore knee-high black boots and my hair was tied up in two pink pigtails.

"Shit! I'm gonna be late!" I ran down the stairs and out of the door as quickly as possible. The college wasn't far from my apartment, and since I was running there, it didn't take long to get there. Once I was inside, I was out of breath, so I slowly walked to my classroom. At school, I got into the habit of building up my defense mechanism, my facade, so that nobody could get close to me and abandon me like my parents did four years ago.

––

"_Don't tell me you spent all our money on alcohol!" Mom screeched at Dad. _

_Sigh, they were at it again. It happens everyday, Dad's an alcoholic and spends all my tuition money on drugs and alcohol and whenever he came back home drunk, my parents would get into a nasty argument again and again._

"_Hic! So whaaat if I did? Hic! Whaatchaaa gonnna do aboout it?" _

"_I bet you slept with another one of those waitresses at the bar again! I've had enough of you! You're not even responsible!"_

"_Heheee. Hic! You wannna divooorce don't yoooou?" _

"_That's fine! That's damn fine! It's over between us!"_

_That was the night when Mom left us. On the second day, Dad's alcoholic habits got worser. Everyday, he'd come home from drinking and having sex with other women, and starting beating me. _

"_Damn you! Why can't you get better grades! Are you a stupid pig!" roared Dad. _

_I didn't dare say anything, because the night would usually end up with me having bruises all over my body. I always hid them away from people so that they don't see what type of life and family I have. Secretly at night, whenever my alcoholic Dad wasn't around, I would patch up my bruises without him noticing. _

_While I grew up, I did all the cooking since Mom wasn't around anymore. Mom left me some cooking recipes and taught me how to cook before she disappeared from my life. Three days later, he got fired from his job and spent his whole life on the streets, in bars, and with women. I didn't know if I should feel relieved and free from his torture or depressed that I had nobody now to look after me, except myself._

––

After remembering my horrible past, tears welled in my eyes. _'I can't cry, especially not here where my cool and calm facade might break!' _ But it was too late, my tears fell from my eyes and dripped down my face. I covered my mouth with my hand to muffle the sobs, but I couldn't stand the pain anymore and let out my quiet sobs.

Footsteps echoed throughout the hallway. Someone was approaching.

"Don't cry, _Amu_." whispered a husky velvet voice in my ear.

I jumped and screamed. I turned around and found the culprit, it was teenager around my age. _'Wait. How the hell did he know my name?'_ Midnight blue hair, warm sapphire eyes and a nice, sexy body. _'Wait. Nice sexy body? What the hell am I thinking?' _I glimpsed at him again, but he's awkwardly handsome too. _'Whoa, hold it! I did __**NOT**__ just say that!'_

There was something on his face, a smirk. I shivered, something about his eyes tell me what he's planning isn't a good thing. He walked closer to me with each step, every other step I stepped back. My back rested against a wall, and with this chance, he pinned me to the wall. His mischievous smirk in place as he zoomed into my face, or more specifically, my lips. _'Oh shit! He's not thinking of k-kissing me, is he?' _As his lips were centimeters away from mine, mine trembled. I closed my eyes, ready to accept the inevitable. My first kiss, taken from my virgin lips to this mischievous but handsome stranger.

That's when I heard laughter.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amu: ...........

Ikuto: Amu? What's wrong?

Amu: ZOMG!

Ikuto: *reads story* I would've been happier if it was an actual kiss.

Amu: T-that i-is n-not h-happening!

Ikuto: Oh it will, right Gosu?

Amu: Please say 'NO!'

KGosuLoli: Sorry Amu, but it is going to happen. (Ikuto: YAY! Amu: NOOOO!) Now I've already decided not to include shugo charas, sorry if this disappoints you but I hope this will become interesting as it develops.

Amu: R&R!

Ikuto: Constructive critism is welcome.


	3. Transfer Student

Gosu: Hey it's Gosu here. 2nd chapter of 'Darkness Within' is up!

Amu & Ikuto: YAY!

Ikuto: This is in my POV isn't it, Gosu?

Gosu: Yep and you're planning something mischievous.

Ikuto: I like the sound of that. Does that mean what I think it means?

Gosu: Yep, but not until later. Sorry Amu --"

Amu: *cries* NOOOOO!!!!!!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT IN ANY WAY OWN SHUGO CHARA! **

Chapter 2: Transfer Student

So this is the place where I can find the human girl. I walked along the hallways and I suddenly came across someone crying. I caught sight of her pink hair and her bright honey eyes glistened with tears. _'So this is my target. Hinamori Amu. Hnnn._ _This is going to get interesting.'_ I approached her swiftly and quietly, trying not to make a sound.

I stood beside her, leaned into her ear and whispered in my fake seductive voice,

"Don't cry, _Amu_."

I found her reaction quite amusing. As I expected, she jumped and screamed. I struggled to keep my act together when she suddenly turned around and saw me. I noticed she was observing my features and she looked like she was in confusion and in awe at the same time.

I chuckled quietly to myself, _'This human is more interesting that I can give her credit for.' _I smirked as I moved closer to her and she, backwards. She reached the wall and I pinned her against it leaning closer to her face, to her lips. Her face was hot and flushed as I continued to close in on her lips. Then, as if she anticipated me to kiss her, she closed her eyes. I couldn't hold it in much longer, so I stepped back and laughed.

She opened her eyes, blushing in embarrassment. While she regained her composure, she glared at me.

"What the hell was that for, pervert? How the hell do you know my name?" Her fists were balled together, shaking in fury. _"Looks like I hit a nerve." _

I glared at her coldly."One. To stop you from crying. Two. You're pretty well-known throughout the campus."

She gave me a questioning look. "By the looks of it, I am the new transfer student in your class." I answered dryly.

"Whatever. Class is this way." she retorted.

While she led the way to class, I smiled at myself. "_This human is just too interesting," _

My cellphone rang and I knew perfectly well who it would be from. I scowled as I answered it, my voice cold and aloof.

"Speak."

"_Have you gotten yourself acquainted with the human, Black Cat?_"

"I have."

"_Excellent. You have to capture her soul as soon as possible. Her existence is disrupting the balance of life and death. Understand?_"

"Understood."

"_You have seven days to complete this task. That shouldn't be a problem for you._"

I hung up and slid the phone back into my pocket. As I looked up, we had already reached the classroom door. She walked into class, and I followed suit. I stood in front of the class and introduced myself. I had attracted much attention, but I didn't care because I was only here for one reason. To capture Hinamori Amu's soul before seven days were over. I sat in the back row, carefully observing her looking out a nearby window. I smiled to myself, _'The game has just begun, Amu. The game has just begun.'_

Yes. Everything was already in place, at his command.


	4. Capture Her Heart

Gosu: Hello again! This is the third chapter of 'Darkness Within', and... for Ikuto's benefit, it contains LEMON.

Ikuto: Finally, at last! Thanks Gosu!

Amu: NOOOOOO!

Gosu: Don't worry about it Amu you'll like it. While you're at it, do the disclaimer for me.

Amu: **DISCLAIMER:** **GosuLoli doesn't own Shugo Chara! **

Chapter 3: Capture Her Heart

The morning bell rang and class ended. Amu hurried off to the old locker room, located in the old building across from the school. Ikuto tagged along silently, smirking, he had a plan up his sleeves. With his own power, Ikuto created a barrier around the campus ensuring that nobody would know what happened when he was here. Now, everything was set. Before Amu arrived, he had to make sure he could seduce her and capture her heart. He caught sight of an empty locker and smirked, as his plan was beginning to take action.

Amu finally made it to the old locker room, but what she didn't notice was that Ikuto had hidden himself so that he could spring his trap on her once she moved closer to her locker. She noticed the changing atmosphere and decided to slowly walk to her locker. She was almost there when a hand reached out from behind and grabbed her, dragging her into a locker and the door slammed shut.

**(A/N: This following part of the chapter is a lemon. If you don't want to read it then skip it. You have been warned.)**

"It's futile to scream. Don't bother." a husky voice whispered into her ear. She knew this voice too well.

"Ikuto …? W-what are you doing?" Amu was surprised and shocked. She didn't know she had it coming. Everything was all going as planned, Ikuto had sprung the trap on Amu.

"Nobody can hear us so you can scream as loud as you want. Nobody will notice. The fun starts now, _Amu._" he purred into her ear.

Amu shivered from his touch, unconsciously wanting more. Ikuto captured her neck with butterfly kisses while nipping, biting, and sucking her skin; marking her as his. His hands slid up from her waist and into her shirt, fondly groping her breasts underneath her bra. "Ahh..Ikuto! S-stop!." Amu moaned, her voice music to his ears. His left hand continued to grope her breast and pinch her nipple, while his right hand traveled down to her panties. Ikuto hand touched Amu's vagina covered by her wet panties and rubbed his hand vigorously against it. "Ahh....m-more!" Amu moaned again and arched back, wanting more of Ikuto's hand. Ikuto smirked and nibbled her ear, while he slid his right hand into her panties and touched her vagina.

"You're so _wet_, Amu." he breathed heavily into her ear. Amu shivered, breathing heavily and feeling hot. "F-finger...m-me...Ikuto...p-please!" she panted. "With pleasure_._" With his left hand, Ikuto ripped off Amu's bra and shirt, leaving her naked in her panties. He started to gently rub her clitoris, gaining another moan from Amu in the process. Her moans were making his erection harden. As he continued to rub her clitoris with his thumb, he slipped in a finger. "Ahh!" Amu moaned again and when she relaxed, Ikuto slipped in another finger, then three, pumping them in and out of her. Ahh!!!" Amu came on his fingers, panting heavily. Ikuto pulled out his fingers and licked off her juice, then turned her around and capture her lips, letting her taste her own cum. The kiss was passionate, then dominate as their tongues battled for dominance.

They broke the kiss for air. Amu pouted. "I'm already in my panties, while your still in your clothes." she whispered seductively into his ear, then nibbled it. Ikuto groaned, letting Amu dominate him just this once. She stripped his shirt and threw it into the forgotten pile. She unbuckled his pants and pulled it down with his boxers, now they were both stark naked. Her eyes widened at the sight of his erection. Ikuto lowered his penis to her mouth. "Suck _it_, Amu." he breathed. Amu obliged, and she clutched his penis with her right hand and pumped it slowly. Ikuto held back a groan, but as she continued pumping slowly, he let out a groan.

"You're teasing your master. I'll give you the best punishment after you're done your job." he teased. Amu began to lick his cum off the tip of the head, and started putting his penis into her mouth, sucking it thoroughly. She bobbled her head up and down, while giving pleasure to both of them. Ikuto groaned, pushing his penis into Amu's mouth faster. He came into her mouth and she swallowed his cum. Now Ikuto was on top as he pinned her to the floor. "Here's your punishment. I'm going to give you the best orgasm of your life, Amu." he breathed seductively into her ear, causing her to shiver at the contact.

Ikuto bit her lower lip, demanding for entrance, which she quickly granted him. His tongue swiveled into her mouth tasting his own cum and tangling her tongue, winning the battle. After her lips, his lips slid down to her neck, marking her even more before moving to her breasts. He kissed her cleavage as both his hands groped her breasts. Amu moaned, her sweet voice was driving Ikuto crazy. Ikuto's lips found her breasts as he nipped, bit, and sucked on her nipple, leaving a trail of saliva behind. Amu moaned again, while Ikuto left the left breast and went to give the right breast the same treatment while he groped the left one.

His lips trailed down to her stomach, kissing it, then went down further to her vagina. He licked her clitoris, sending a jolt of electricity throughout her body from the touch. Amu moaned, wanting more of Ikuto's touch. He stuck out his tongue and inserted it into her vagina, earning another moan from Amu. He continued forking his tongue into her, pumping in and out, until she came. He pulled out his tongue and swallowed her cum. They both looked at each other, their gazes locked, both horny with lust in their eyes and body; sweating from the heat. Ikuto lifted Amu up and steadied her on the wall, her legs wrapped around his waist, his erected penis position at her entrance. "Are you ready, Amu? I won't hold back. We're gonna fuck like no tomorrow." he whispered into her ear. Amu nodded, delighted to be granted her body, Ikuto slowly inserted his penis into her. Both knew that there would be pain, as Amu cringed from the pain, Ikuto kissed her passionately until the pain disappeared. Now a wave of pleasure washed over her, her body eager to accept him, eyes in ecstasy.

"Ikuto...f-faster!" panted Amu, her fingers digging into Ikuto's shoulders, as Ikuto pumped faster, his hips squeezing hers. Ikuto used all his might to pump into her, causing her to moan and want more. "H-harder...p-please!" she begged. Pleasure washed over her, as Ikuto continued pumping harder and faster into her. Her walls were tightening on his penis, as Ikuto felt his climax was coming soon. He continued to pumping harder at a fast pace, while Amu moaned loudly. "Ikuto! I-I'm g-gonna c-cum!" she panted. Both reached their climax and screamed each other's name,

"Ikuto!"

"Amu!"

Ikuto spilling his sperm in her and Amu came all over his penis. Ikuto pulled out his penis and hugged Amu tightly. Both were panting heavily, grabbed their clothes and got dressed. "That was fun, we should do it again sometime." he whispered seductively into her ear. "Okay." Amu nibbled his ear. Doing so, cause Ikuto to have an adrenaline rush. "Let's go to my room for the night and clean up."

Ikuto carried Amu quickly to his dorm room. They discarded their dirty clothes and went into the bathroom. Ikuto locked the door quietly behind him.

Amu: I can't believe I did that....

Ikuto: Aww but Amu, you wanted it I know you did.

Gosu: So does it satisfy you, Ikuto?

Ikuto: 100% Yes it does! But I'm craving for more!

Amu: No more!

Gosu: Sorry Amu, but Ikuto's got a point.

Amu: *sigh* I guess I have no choice then.

Ikuto: Don't worry, you'll be happy soon!

Gosu: R&R!

Amu & Ikuto: Constructive critism is welcome!


	5. Control Her Mind

Gosu: I looked back at some reviews and decided to change and edit this chapter. I've decided that two lemons is enough and that I need to move on with the story. Sorry if it disappoints you all. Thanks to everyone who review and who gave constructive criticism. Enjoy!

**NB: This chapter is a lemon. Read at your own risk. If not, then skip to the bottom. You have been warned. Kiddies, go away!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara! Only the story.**

Chapter 4: Control Her Mind

(Amu's POV)

I stepped into the shower, warm water splashed onto my body as I washed my hair. I was about to grab the bar soap when I felt something, or rather someone, push me against the shower wall. I cringed at the sudden chill, but when he pressed his body onto mine, I felt a strange sensation pulsing through me and my mind was filled with dirty thoughts of Ikuto. I was hot and horny, wanting him inside me.

(Ikuto's POV)

As I watched her wet body, my hormones went berserk. I wanted to ravish her, right then and there with all the might I could muster. But before I do that, I'm going to play another game with her. I stepped into the shower and pushed her against the wall, pinning her hands over her head and kissed her passionately while I groped her breast; my thumb twiddling her nipple.

(Normal POV)

Amu moaned into the kiss as Ikuto continued to massage her breast, one after the other; keeping her pinned to the wall. His lips trailed wet kisses from her lips to her ear, nibbling it, earning another moan from Amu.

"Do you like it?"

Amu moaned in response. Ikuto kissed her lips nibbling on her bottom lip, asking for entrance which she granted him. His tongue crawled into her mouth and engaged in a battle with her tongue, dominating her once again. He left her mouth and trailed wet kisses down to her chin then to her thigh, Amu moaning in the process. He hoisted her higher against the wall and stretched out her legs, leaning down to kiss her clitoris. His tongue snaked down to her vagina and licked her juices, swallowing them with each lick. Once he found his way to her moist entrance, he stuck his tongue inside of her, licking his way through her juices. Amu was about to cum when Ikuto stopped licking her, making her want more. He slowly placed her by on her feet, as Amu licked his earlobe and nibbled his ear.

"You know what to do."

Amu smiled as she grabbed the bar soap, rubbing it against her hands. Her hands found Ikuto's erection and she slowly massaged it, cleaning it and making him harden at the same time. Ikuto groaned as she continued to move her hands slowly up and down his penis. She pumped it quickly before washing off the soap, teasing Ikuto a bit longer before deciding to suck it good. She lowered herself to her knees on the shower floor and positioned herself in front of Ikuto. She licked the pre-cum from the tip and slowly made her way down his penis, back up again and placed it into her mouth. She sucked it slowly, then quicken her pace, pumping it in and out, in and out. She continued sucking him until Ikuto came into her mouth, panting heavily as Amu swallowed his cum, spitting him out of her mouth and got back up onto her feet.

"Now the fun stuff begins, Amu."

Ikuto clutched her ass cheeks and hoisted up against the wall as Amu wrapped her legs around his waist, hands placed on his shoulders. Ikuto positioned himself at her entrance and thrusted into her hard. Both cried out in pleasure, their hips crashing each others, molding their bodies into one. Her breasts bouncing as Ikuto kept thrusting into her harder. Her body followed his rhythm with each thrust, faster and harder into her as she moaned in pleasure. He could feel her second orgasm was coming as he kept thrust harder into her, his climax soon about to hit. He quicken his pace, pumping in and out, in and out, as her walls tightened against his penis. They both screamed each other's names as they reached their climax, Ikuto spilled his sperm into her as Amu came, her cum was everywhere. Ikuto pulled himself out of her and they both washed themselves off before going to bed.

As Amu curled up beside Ikuto and fell asleep, Ikuto smirked, his plan had succeeded.

_'Finally, I have destroyed the barrier that protects her soul. The three fragments: her heart, mind, and body have all been captured and destroyed by me. Now all there's left is her soul, which I will gladly take once this is all over.'_

Three days have past, only four left until his mission is over.

Gosu: R&R! Constructive criticism is welcome, no flames though.


	6. True Motives Revealed

Gosu: I have edited this chapter to make it fit my storyline more. Sorry but next chapter is not going to be a lemon as I've decided that two lemons is enough. Again, apologies if it disappoints you. Thank you to everyone who review and to **Setsuki Angel Princess** for your criticism, which is much appreciated! Thanks for waking me up there. Without further ado, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara! Only the story.**

Chapter 5: True Motives Revealed

(Ikuto's POV)

It was past dawn when I woke up. I turned to the side to see the naked beauty before me, sleeping soundlessly. I stared at her, taking a mental picture of her while I thought of my next move. I was caught up in my thoughts that I didn't realize my cellphone was vibrating, playing a "Black Diamond" ringtone, which was very familiar. _'Utau. What does she want from me?' _ I slid out of bed, careful not to wake up Amu, and went outside to the balcony and shut the door quietly. I discarded my human disguise for a moment and answered her call.

"What do you want, Utau?"

"_Hmph. Still giving me the cold shoulder, Ikuto? You should be more kind, y'know._"

"Just get to the point."

"_Fine. Our Lord knows you still haven't taken her soul yet. _"

"I will have her soul before time's up."

"_That's not the point. The annual death anniversary party is today. I'm sure you know exactly what that means._"

"Which means I have to bring Amu down there to celebrate it."

"_That's not going to be easy, considering that she still believes you're a human when you're really a __shinigami._"

"She'll know sooner or later that I'm not a human, but a shinigami."

"_See you tonight, Ikuto._"

I hung up and slid the phone back into my pocket. I walked back into the bedroom to wake up Amu for tonight's party in the Underworld. I hated my disguise, pretending to be a human is disgusting with all those fake emotions, it'd be much easier if I could take her soul already. I'm not known to be patient with my missions.

"Wake up now, Amu-_koi_."

I bit back the disgust in my voice. _'Still asleep? You won't be for long.' _I smirked, walking to the washroom and coming back with a bucket full of water. On the silent count to three, I dumped the water onto the bed, splashing her from head to toe. When she woke up, she didn't seem too happy. My infamous smirk was on my face now, as she stood there shivering from the impact, glaring daggers at me while her teeth chattered. _'This is just too amusing.' _I held back a laugh.

(Amu's POV)

I glared daggers at him, _'That stupid Ikuto!' _I pointed my finger at him and demanded in gritted teeth,

"You! You darn perverted cat! Couldn't you have woken me up with something else?"

I could see he tried to look innocent, but failed miserably in the attempt.

"What? It was the only way to wake you up. Unless, you wanted me to _arouse_ you?"

_'He just had to make me blush ten thousand shades of red. Damn that pervert!'_

"W-what are you t-talking about!?"

He walked closer, each step forwards as I stepped backwards every other step. Then I heard a 'thud' and realized too late that both my hands were pinned to the wall above my head. His mischievous smirk was on his face again. He leaned forward to my face, inching closer to my lips. By the time his lips were just centimeters away from mine, my face was blushing like mad.

(Ikuto's POV)

Amu's blushing again. I find her reactions amusing, teasing her all the time makes it more interesting.

"Pfft. You're just too fun to tease!"

She looked away in embarrassment, when she returned to her normal self, she was in facade mode and she looked angrier than I've ever seen.

"Hmph. Whatever. So why did you wake me up for?" she demanded.

"There's a party tonight that I have to attend. You're to come as well." I replied dryly.

"Guess there's no way out of it, huh?"

Was there a hint of excitement in her voice? I laughed quietly as I walked out the door, stopping to reply.

"Nope. Just look nice. I'll be waiting for you outside."

"Whatever."

I smirked at her before I left the room, closing the door behind me. My cellphone was buzzing again, I pulled it out and answered it. Someone on the other line spoke, the voice was familiar.

" _Yo! How's it going with Hinamori?_"

Sigh, it was none other than that soccer player freak, Souma Kukai, Utau's boyfriend.

"What do you want?"

" _Nothing much. Just that Utau wanted me to wait for you and the human once you get here._"

"Don't bother lying. That is unlike Utau. "

" _Alright. You win. Looks to me like He wants to see Hinamori for himself, seeing as you haven't killed her yet._"

"He wants to test me. I will have to kill her in front of everyone."

" _Well that's that. See you later than, Ikuto._"

I slid the phone back into my pocket. Then, with a snap of my fingers, I switched from my disguise to my true form. I was elegantly dressed in a tight white dress shirt, that was loose at the waist, and a loose black bow tie hanging around the collar with my black silver cross necklace underneath; matched with skinny black dress pants. The pants were strapped around the legs with small belt buckles, as a studded belt was tied securely around the pants' loopholes. **(A/N: See picture in profile, the belt buckle straps are kinda like the ones he wears on his school uniform)**

I grabbed my violin case and waited for Amu. My violin was a keepsake of my father's and when I died as a human, it came with me, thus becoming my weapon to capture souls with. I knew perfectly well that Amu was going to die.

Gosu: I hope this version was better than the last one. I admit, I didn't put much effort into the old version but I believe this one's better and fits my plot more. I hope you'll all forgive me. Don't forget to R&R and some constructive criticism!


	7. Party of Death Pt I

Gosu: Phew! Hey everyone, just finished part one of chapter six, part two will come soon, or shortly after, it depends :P Enjoy for now!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara! Only the story.**

Chapter 6: Party of Death? Part I

(Amu's POV)

I rummaged through Ikuto's closet when I caught sight of a white shopping bag wrapped onto of something, hung on the clothes rack next to his other clothes. There was a sticky note attached to it that said:

'Wear this tonight – Ikuto'

I carefully removed the bag, revealing a dark green dress that was puffy at the waist and flowed down to the hem of the dress, which had black laces flowing out from behind and underneath the hem. The torso was tight around the waist, with black X's stitched vertically. The collar was like black bat wings with a tiny shining red cross dangling in the middle, matched with a red ribbon choker and long green and black laced sleeves that were elbow-length long with red and green gloves, the bottom was sewn like bat wings also. The top part of the dress was cuffed in the upper portion of her arm, just a few centimeters below her shoulders; a red cross was sewn in the middle.

Carefully, I slipped on the dress and tied the red ribbon choker around my neck. Finally, I tied my hair into a bun with a red pom-pom hair band, the black laces dangling. I had two red X clips in my hair, as I peered into a mirror, admiring myself once or twice before leaving the room. **(A/N: See picture in profile!)**

(Ikuto's POV)

I turned around as I heard Amu come out of my room. She wore the dress that I placed in my closet, she looked beautiful.

"What took you so long, princess?" my voice was filled with mocking sarcasm.

"Nothing that you should know, perverted cat! " she retorted.

"Tsk tsk. Shouldn't you be thanking me?" I sneered.

She looked away, trying to hide a blush on her face.

"Whatever. Thanks for the dress, Ikuto."

"No problem. Time for us to go. Give me your hand and close your eyes."

Her arms were crossed as she glared at me, feeling suspicious. She hesitated for a moment before giving in, her eyes closed as she stretched out her hand to me.

"Fine."

"Good. Don't look and hold my hand tightly."

Amu clutched my hand tightly as I muttered a spell under my breath, everything was twisting and turning as the spell took its effect. Soon everything disappeared and we were headed from Earth to the Underworld.

Gosu: R&R! Constructive criticism is much appreciated, no flames though.


	8. Party of Death II

Gosu: Hey all! Here's part two and chapter seven of 'Darkness Within' enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara! Only the story.**

Chapter 7: Party of Death Part II

(Ikuto's POV)

We had arrived to the Underworld. I glanced at Amu, who was still holding my hand tightly and still had her eyes closed. I leaned closer to her and whispered into her ear,

"You can let go now."

Instantly, she freed my hand and backed away from me, screaming and covering her ear with her hands.

"Pervert! What did you do that for!?"

I laughed. "You didn't let go of my hand," I moved closer a step. "Can it be that you were thinking about me?" I teased.

She looked away, blushing. "What are you saying? That's impossible!" By the time she turned around, I was gone, hidden in a tree and planning my surprise attack.

(Amu's POV)

_'Grr! Stupid Ikuto! Stupid perverted Cat!' _I felt a tail wrap itself around my waist as it pulled my closer to its owner, whose arms wrapped around my chest, something breathing through my hair as I heard its ears twitch. I felt it moved towards my ear as it whispered,

"Boo!"

I jerked away from the mysterious stranger, screaming. The stranger laughed as I turned around and froze in place. Speak of the devil, it's Ikuto. With cat-like features. I gave him a questioning look.

"Since when did you get those?"

Before he could answer, someone answered for him.

"He's had them ever since, that's how it is. There isn't anything else to explain it."

I turned around and saw a tall blonde-haired girl, who looked my age. Her hair was very long, which was tied into two pigtails, flowing down on her sides. She had violet eyes and her outfit was amazing. Her dress was snow white with red streaks here and there, there were red angel wings at the back, she wore a red bat-like choker with a silver cross and wore red bat-like wristbands. The hem of the dress had red laces flowing out and she wore red laced stockings in white knee-high boots. Overall, her dress seemed pretty tight, but seeing at how she's skinny, it didn't matter.

"You must be Hinamori Amu. I've heard much about you. I'm Utau, and this guy beside me," she jabbed her thumb at the orange-haired man. "Is my boyfriend, Kukai."

He looked to be my age as well. He wore pierced earrings on one ear, most of them were sports-related. His hair was spiked and had a pair of sunshades sitting on them. I noticed that they were brand new, from a brand name I didn't recognize. He wore a tight but somewhat loose dress shirt that had different sports on it and jeans that were ripped and studded. He wore converse sneakers on that had skull prints on them and wore a few skull rings on his fingers. I noticed he had a killer smile too.

"Yo, Hinamori! How's it going?"

"Nice to meet cha."

"Anyways, the party's about to start. Here you go."

Kukai handed me a masquerade mask. Before I could ask the question, Ikuto answered for me.

"It's a masquerade party," he shrugged. "Don't know why."

Everyone put on their masks and I did the same. Kukai and Utau led the way to the party, while Ikuto and I followed them, walking in silence. Somehow, because of the weird and awkward atmosphere, I feel like a bad omen is going to happen. But to who, what, where, when, why, and how?

(Ikuto's POV)

My cat ears and tail had disappeared by the time I entered through the ballroom's door. I held Amu's hand lightly and slowly led her to the dance floor. This would be her last dance, I've never seen a human this happy before. It seems that Amu is special, she's different from the all other human girls that I've collected souls from. Sadly, they're bound to the same fate, death.

Suddenly the music stopped, as everyone's attention was directed to Him. The Lord of Shinigami himself, appeared before our very eyes, surprising Amu the most. We all bowed down to our Lord, all except one of course. Amu stood there confused like the silly human she was. I laughed silently, _was_. That 'was' is going to happen now, because her time is up. Our Lord spoke, breaking the long silence.

"_Ikuto_," he bellowed in a deep, low voice. "_Come and play your beautiful melody for the human to hear._"

"As you wish, my Lord."

I bowed before Him and summoned my violin. My cat ears and tail reappeared. Amu watched in horror, who had realized that this was all a trap. I stared at her, my eyes were filled with cold as I whispered so that only she could hear.

"Goodbye Amu."

I had my violin in place, the bow touched the strings as I slowly played the sad, painful but beautiful melody. As I continued to play, Amu writhed in pain, screaming as she fell to her knees, clutching her head. I could hear Him laughing as everyone else joined him in laughter at the human's pain. I stopped playing once Amu collapsed on the floor, unconscious. My work was done, my mission was finally complete.

Or so it seemed to be.

Gosu: Nice cliffhanger lol. But things won't end there just yet. R&R! At least 5 reviews before I update. Constructive criticism is appreciated, no flames though.


	9. Angelic Arrival

Gosu: Sorry for the long wait! I did mention before that I had school, so currently I'm studying for tests and such. I'll try to fit some time for more chapters whenever I can think of ideas. Phew, three pages long. Thanks for the reviews. I know you guys want me to update ASAP, but some of you don't have to exaggerate as far as killing yourself =_=''. Anyways, enjoy for now!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara! Only the story.**

Chapter 8: Angelic Arrival

(Ikuto's POV)

It's been three days since Amu had collapsed. I've brought her back to the human world and she still in her coma state. Amu is indeed special, unlike all the other humans, she is the most stubborn. Her spirit is relentless, which means her soul hasn't been captured yet. When this troublesome girl finally wakes up, she won't remember anything from the time she wasn't here. In order to erase her memories temporarily, the only way is to kiss her. Not just anywhere, it has to be on the lips. I rolled my eyes in disgust, how unfortunate.

I glanced at Amu, sleeping peacefully on her bed. It's a pity she won't remember what happened last night. I hesitated before kissing her, removing her dress and replacing them with her pajamas. As I carefully laid her down on her bed, I leaned into her face and kiss her. The spell took its effect, temporarily erasing her memories of the night before. I parted my lips, smirking as I got up and quickly changed into my school uniform with a simple snap of my fingers. When she wakes up, Amu is definitely going to be shocked and start her 'you pervert!' rants as usual. I slumped in a nearby chair facing her, drained of energy from that memory-erasing kiss. I remembered last night's events, specifically of what He ordered me to accomplish.

–

"_It seems that this human is still unwilling to let us have her soul. In that case, you will have a year from now to accomplish this task yourself, Black Cat." _

"_Of course, my Lord."_

"_It is better for you to get it finished as soon as possible, because there may be obstacles that delay you. Like that child."_

"_He will not interfere with my plans. Rest assured, my Lord."_

"_Very well. You're dismissed."_

_I bowed before Him. I walked to where Amu was, picked her up bridal-style, and dispersed into thin air._

–

A year shouldn't be a problem. The only thing that I ever have to worry about is that brat. He's definitely plotting something to stop me. Just as I was about to sleep, Amu woke up. Great, perfect timing.

(Amu's POV)

'_Mm. Where am I?'_

I stirred in my sleep, figuring out where I was. I noticed that I was lying on a bed, but whose? I opened my eyes slowly as the room was blurred a bit. I looked around the room and caught sight of a person. Although I couldn't see clearly, this person was sitting on a chair. Who could it be? I rubbed my eyes, and blinked a few times, looking around the room again. How did I get to my dorm room? Was I dreaming the entire time?

I glanced at the person on the chair. He looked familiar, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. I scrambled out of bed and made my way slowly to him, admiring his features at the same time. I giggled softly, he looks so cute when he's sleeping. I guess he won't mind if I touch his face. I raised my hand and reached to touch his face, but suddenly, I ended up on the floor somehow.

I looked up and saw him grinning, scratch that, he was smirking in triumph as he had pinned me to the floor. He leaned closer to my face before moving beside my ear and whispering in a husky voice,

"You've been caught. What were you trying to do?"

"Nothing! You looked cute when you were sleeping." I giggled.

"You were cute when I had to change your clothes." he laughed softly.

I pushed him away and stood up, I was in a rage.

"You sly pervert! Why did you do that for?"

"Pfft. Actually I've already seen all of you. Twice, in fact."

This guy was winning, and badly.

"You..!!"

"Unless you wanted to sleep in a dress, you would've been in a worser temper than you are now."

I stomped all the way to my closet, putting on my facade.

"Whatever. I'm going to get changed." I glanced back at him. "Who are you anyway?"

"Ikuto. College transfer student in your class. Don't you remember Amu?"

"Whatever. Get out. I don't want you watching me change."

"Fine with me."

(Ikuto's POV)

As I headed for the door, I caught sight of a note on the wall, which was pinned by a white feather. I smirked, it's from him. I summoned the note to my hand, which read:

'You won't win. I'll have her before you do Black Cat. - XXX'

I walked out of the room and close the door shut behind me. So he's finally taken the initiative to challenge me to play his game. So be it. I smirked, the game has just begun.

Gosu: Hehe.. Another cliffhanger! Can you guess who the mysterious person is?


	10. ExAngel and Death God

Gosu: Hey everyone! Did you guess who the brat is? I'm sure everyone knows who he is. Read on to find out. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara! Only the story.**

Chapter 9: Ex-Angel and Death God

(Ikuto's POV)

"Hey are you done yet in there?" Girls waste their time trying to look nice. So troublesome.

Amu came out of her dorm room. She was wearing long yellow wool sweater from her neck to her a bit of her thighs. Wrapped around her waist was a white belt that criss-crossed like an X, she wore a red and white checkered jacket that had straps on the neck piece, wrist, upper arm and torso area. She wore long black socks matching knee high grey boots tied with red laces. Her hair was tied to the side with a red X clip her hair hanging on two sides with bangs covering her forehead. She looks so cute, as if she was going on a date with someone.

"Don't tell me your dressed like that for some special occasion?" I sneered.

"It's none of your business of what I do. If you're finished, I'm leaving." Amu retorted.

I let her walk away, not bothering to chase after her. Women are so troublesome, especially stubborn ones. I remained silent and followed her, to see where she was heading and who she was possibly dating. Although, my instincts tell me it's someone I already know of.

(Amu's POV)

I know he's jealous, if not, why would he secretly be following me? I was about to enter the classroom when I heard someone call my name.

"Miss Hinamori!"

I turned around and caught sight of the classmate who was calling me. He looked familiar, although I probably forgot his name. He was a blonde guy with amber eyes and his clothes were very simple, casual and almost looking like a prince. What does this guy simple want from me? He walked towards me and smiled his 'princely' smile.

"Are you free some time after school Miss Hinamori?"

I shot him a questioning look, an eyebrow raised in curiosity and suspicion.

"Maybe. Why? You're not asking for a date, right?"

He shook his head.

"Oh! No no, nothing like that! I was just wondering if we could get to know each other more Miss Hinamori, that's all."

I cocked an eyebrow, glaring at him, still growing suspicious.

"Is that so? I don't know you, yet you seem to be very familiar."

This surprised him a bit.

"Really? Well, erm, my name's Tadase Hotori. It's nice to meet you Miss Hinamori."

I smiled at him, I could feel someone's jealousy aura surrounding the two of us. Time to wrap things up.

"Where do you want to meet after school, Tadase?"

"I know of a coffee shop near the school. Maybe we could meet and chat there, Miss Hinamori?"

"Sure. You can call me Amu by the way."

"Um. Sure, Miss Hinamori. Ah! No I mean Amu-chan."

"See you later in class after school."

"Okay. Bye Amu-chan!"

(Ikuto's POV)

After Amu had left, I approached the brat. I leaned on the wall and smirked at him. This brat is brewing things he shouldn't be.

"Yo. Long time no see, Tadase. Or should I call you Lucifer?"

He turned around and glared daggers at me, cackling.

"The same goes to you, thieving Black Cat."

I walked past him putting my hand on his shoulder, smirking.

"You can't interfere with my job, Lucifer."

He rolled his eyes and snorted.

"Who says I can't? I can if I want to. If that's the case, then I'll start the game off with being friends with the human."

I shot him a suspicious look.

"You can't deceive her for long. She'll find out your real identity."

He glared at me with his fierce amber eyes.

"And I supposed she won't find out about you?" he laughed. "You're at a disadvantage, Black Cat. I'm already winning when the game hasn't yet begun."

"Whether she does or doesn't, it won't matter. She'll be dead by the time she realizes it."

"I wonder what Amu-chan will think of your betrayal." his voice was filled with mocking sarcasm.

"Amu-chan?" I laughed. "Since when were you so considerate of your prey? It's your betrayal she would be tormented by more or less."

He walked past me, before he entered his classroom, he turned around and glared at me.

"The one she's most likely to trust is me, not you. When that time comes, we'll see who gets the last laugh."

And with that, he walked off, cackling throughout the halls.

Gosu: Tadase is going to be evil, and before I get flamed reviews, this won't be a Tadamu is later chapters. He's a cunning, evil character that's all. Anyways. R&R like usual! 5 reviews per chappie!


	11. First Date and Chaos?

Gosu: Here's the fixed version of Chapter 10. If you want to re-read it again, for those who've already read it, then go ahead. For other people who haven't there's a short lemon at the end. Plus... well I won't spoil it for you. So read it if you want, not forcing anyone to, so now enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara! in any way. Only the story. If I did, it would've been really bad. **

* * *

Chapter 10: First Date and Chaos!?

(Amu's POV)

It's biology class again, and the professor is still busy give us a lecture. I yawned quietly to myself, and looked out the window beside me. It was raining, literally pouring outside. Just great, now how am I supposed to get my grocery shopping done? My mind wandered off, thinking of what to buy and when I should go window shopping, that I couldn't the bell ringing.

"Make sure you turn in your term papers next week. Dismissed."

Everyone packed up and left the class, while I was so deep into my thoughts that wasn't paying attention to who was calling me.

"-chan! Amu-chan!"

A hand waved in front of my face. Immediately, I came back to my senses. I blinked a few times before looking around to find someone smiling shyly at me.

"Huh? Oh it's just you, Tadase-kun. Is there something you need?"

"Could you help me with my term paper? We could go to my house to work on it."

"Sorry, I just remembered I have some grocery shopping to do."

"Since, it's lunch hour, why don't we go out and eat? There's a coffee shop nearby, how about it, Amu-chan?"

I was about to reject the offer, when my stomach oh-so-conveniently grumbled.

"Yeah sure, I'm kinda hungry. I need to clean up a few things here. So, I'll see you around at noon then, Tadase-kun?"

"It's a deal! See you then, Amu-chan! Bye!"

He finally left. I let out a sigh, I don't know how long I could keep up with my facade if he had stayed any longer. I stretched my arms, before setting to work. After cleaning the classroom, I took out the student handbook from the teacher's desk and checked off cleaning duty. Being class president isn't an easy job as I had thought. I flipped through the handbook to the class rooster. My eyes wandered throughout the page until they found his picture. _Number 13. Tsukiyomi Ikuto. _

_'That's odd. Doesn't thirteen signify "bad luck"?'_ I shivered at the thought, and looked at his picture again. Ikuto, huh? Funny, why can't I remember anything whenever I'm around him? I closed my eyes and tried to concentrate. Still nothing came to mind. All I remembered was that he was a recent transfer student and that's it. I scanned the rooster for Tadase-kun. _'Found it!'_ _Number 4. Hotori Tadase._ I remembered mom used to tell me that four was also a bad number that signified 'death'. I shook the thought away, I really shouldn't be believing such stupid superstitions. After all, they're not real. Or are they? I sure hope not.

Anyways, I have a lunch date with Tadase-kun, so I should probably go back to my room and get changed. I packed my bag and left the classroom. While I was on my way, I noticed the atmosphere wasn't right. Alarmed, I quickly walked across the hall, then ran for it. I felt something grab me and quickly pinned my arms over my head, leaning over me. I looked up, and I wished I shouldn't have.

It was him.

_Ikuto._

(Ikuto's POV)

I was leaning against the wall, when I heard Amu coming out of her classroom. From the looks of it, she had a good time talking to Lucifer in disguise. When I looked at her, I could she was worried, something was on her mind. I decided to follow her slowly, but she noticed so she cautiously walked faster, then ran down the hallway. I smirked, as I snap my fingers and appeared behind another wall where Amu was running past.

I reached out and grabbed her arm, and with a sharp tug, pinned her against the wall with her hands over her head. I leaned my body against hers so that she couldn't escape. She looked up and realized it was me. She quickly looked away, her cheeks were flaring red. I leaned forward and whispered into her ear,

"What's on your mind, Amu?"

She glared daggers at me, preparing to retaliate.

"It's none of your business!"

"Oh? Is it now?"

I licked her earlobe, and she flinched at the touch. I nibbled her ear softly and she moaned softly, I chuckled.

"You're just too cute. I want to hear more of your sweet voice."

I kissed her passionately. My tongue raked its way through her mouth and our tongues were overlapping each other, as she panted heavily.

"Mnn! Uhn! Ah! Stop!"

Amu managed to loosen herself from my grip and pushed me away, covering her mouth and trying to breath steadily. And then it happened in just a split second.

_SLAP!_

Amu slapped my face, I rubbed my injured cheek with my hand. She screamed at me,

"The lowest! You're the worst!"

I smirked, as I looked at her with cold alluring eyes.

"You think he won't do the same to you?"

"Tadase-kun is better than you are!"

"Heh. If I were you, I'd be careful around him. Have fun on your date while it still lasts."

I started to walk away, when she turned around and asked,

"How would you know?"

I smirked, at looked at her, piercing her eyes with mine.

"You can run, but you can't hide from me forever." I turned around and walked away.

(Amu's POV)

I made it back to my room, and took a shower. I stepped out of the shower and looked at the mirror and slowly touched my lips. Why does it feel hot? It feels somewhat different, like a gentle kiss. Then what he said came back to me,

_'You can run, but you can't hide from me forever.'_

Just what is he trying to say to me? He can't possibly love me, right? No way, because I've got Tadase-kun! I went to change into some clothes that I picked out from my closet. It's my first date with Tadase-kun. Oh well, too bad I can't give him my first kiss, because it's already been stolen.

I wore yellow and black frilly shirt that had mini buckle straps, underneath, I wore a black wide neck tank top that revealed my collarbone and wrapped around my neck like an X, and was puffy on both my shoulders. I wore long black laced sleeves that tied with a black ribbon with a few bracelet accessories hanging from it. My skirt was frilly, yellow, and had black laced adorned around the hem. I wore long yellow and black striped socks that just covered my thighs, matched with black knee-high boots with long straps. I also tied my hair with a cute yellow and black laced ribbon that has a black X in the middle. **(A/N: picture in profile) **

I looked at the clock, it was only 11:30 am. I took my purse and left my room, locking it behind me. The coffee shop wasn't that far, so I walked. I caught sight of Tadase-kun waiting near the shop. I walked towards him, and greeted him.

"Hey, Tadase-kun! I hope I wasn't too late."

He smiled his warm smile. Surprisingly he was dressed formally, I wondered why. As if he read my mind, he said, smiling,

"There's a place a want to show you, Amu-chan. Close your eyes."

I closed my eyes, and I felt him blindfold me. Then he took my hand and led the way.

"Where are we going, Tadase-kun?"

"You'll see soon enough, Amu-chan."

Then he stopped moving, I could hear doors being opened as he led me inside the place.

"We're here, Amu-chan."

He removed my blindfold, and I looked around. It was dark, but suddenly, when he clapped his hands, the lights came on and it was like a royal party. Many people were gathered here, in the far end of the room was a chair that had been decorated like a royal throne. Whispers were heard amongst the crowd. Tadase-kun walked past the crowd of people and seated himself on the royal chair. Immediately, they bowed before him.

"We welcome you, master Lucifer!

"Enjoy yourselves, my humble guests. We must celebrate my future revival, using the human girl as sacrifice."

Everyone's attention was directed towards me. I stood there, frozen in confusion. Why did these people call Tadase-kun Lucifer? This has to be a joke. In a blink of an eye, everything went dark, candles were lit everywhere, the guests were revealed to be demon followers, and his appearance changed. He changed into his dark side, the mystical fallen angel, Lucifer. Red-blonde hair, dark amber eyes, large black devil wings, black lips, grey skin.

"_**Bring her to me!**_"

I was forcefully dragged to him, as they released me when I was placed in front of him.

"_**I'm going to put you to good use.**_"

He slammed me against the wall, pinning my hands over my head, while he forcefully kissed me. His tongue forced its way into my mouth inflicting sharp pain.

"Mnn! Stop!"

He left my lips and ripped part of my shirt open. He licked my neck, while he groped my breast, inflicting more pain at the same time. Tears fell from my eyes, the pain was too much for me to handle, as I struggled from his grasp and tried to breath, but my breathe was hitched due to the pain. He smirked, while he continued to torment me, inflicting twice as much pain than before. I winced from the pain and twitched at his forceful touch.

'_Someone save me._ _Anyone. Ikuto!'_

Everything happened so quickly. Suddenly, windows were smashed into pieces, as something had caught his attention. He released me, as I slumped to the floor, my eyes were dull as tears kept flowing from my eyes, feeling helpless. He roared in laughter. Ikuto, Utau, and Kukai were here to save me.

(Ikuto's POV)

I knew Amu would be in danger. I saw her slumped against the wall, her eyes dull and helpless.

"Party time is over, Lucifer."

He roared in laughter.

"_**Hmph. You think you can stop me, Black Cat?**_"

I smirked, glaring daggers at him.

"Absolutely. I'm taking Amu back."

"_**I'd like to see you try!**_"

"Heh. The game starts now! You two handle it from here while I eliminate him and get Amu back."

"Leave it to us, Ikuto."

"I'm counting on you two. Prepare yourself, Lucifer."

"_**Hmph. You can't defeat me!**_"

I took out my violin and transformed it into a scythe. I engaged into battle with Lucifer. I had the higher chance of winning, since his fighting skills were weak compared to mine. I destroyed his weapon and with one stroke of my scythe, sliced him into a thousand pieces. He dispersed into thin air, never to exist again, because he was sent and sealed away in the Underworld forever. My scythe changed back into a violin and disappeared.

I took off my parka and wrapped it around Amu's shaking body. Hugging her protectively, I wiped away her tears and kissed her. I whispered into her ear huskily,

"Like I said, you can run, but you can't hide from me forever. Because my heart and soul is always around you."

I picked her up bridal style and left Utau and Kukai to handle the rest of the demons. My cat ears and tail appeared. We made it back to campus in no time and walked gracefully to my room. I placed her gently on her feet and opened the door, leading her slowly into my bedroom. I took off the parka and toss it on a chair. I slowly led her to my bed, which we sat on. My arms wrapped around her protectively, as I kissed her, freeing her from the pain she felt earlier.

I looked into her eyes, and briskly wiped away her tears.

"Where did he touch you?"

She blushed, looking away, before whispering quietly,

"Everywhere."

I kissed her lips gently, nibbling her bottom lip as she granted me access to her mouth. Our tongues intertwined, as she panted heavily. I nipped, licked, and bit her neck softly, while she moaned softly.

"Ugn! Ah!"

I stripped her clothes and fondled her breasts, licking her cleavage, earning another moan from Amu. I licked her breasts, cupping them in my hands as I sucked on them.

"Ah! Ikuto!"

I switched to her left breast, and gave it the same treatment, while I groped her right breast. I left her breasts and traveled down to her vaginal area. I spread her legs wide and licked her clit. She moaned from the sensitive touch, wanting more. I licked her inner and outer labia, then slowly slipped my tongue inside her vagina. Amu moaned again and again, as I flicked my tongue inside her. She's so hot and moist inside. I felt her walls tightening on my tongue as she reached her climax and came.

I sat on the bed and had Amu sitting on my lap with her legs spread wide, as my left hand groped her breast and my right hand rubbed her wet inner labia. Her moans were music to my ears, as I slipped in a finger and rubbed her vagina. When she relaxed, I slipped in another finger, twisting my fingers and slowly pumping her. She hit her second orgasm and came on my fingers, I pulled them out and put them in her mouth, letting her taste her own cum.

In a split second, I stripped my clothes and was on top of Amu. I kissed her passionately, then slowly positioned myself at her entrance. I entered her, slowly pumping into her, while she adjusted to my rhythm. I gave a small thrust, and quicken my pace. She moaned into the kiss, as I kissed her tears away and thrusted harder into her, taking away her pain and filling her with pleasure. Panting for air, I kept thrusting into her as her walls were tightening against my penis, almost reaching her climax. I thrusted into her one last time before reaching my climax and spilling my sperm inside her as she came on my penis. I pulled out of her, as she licked my penis and sucked it clean, causing me to cum again, which she swallowed up.

We continued to have sex until it was morning. Amu slept soundlessly beside me, her sleeping face was cute to watch. As I watched her sleeping, I questioned myself if I really loved her, or if everything was just for my mission. After pondering for half a second, I felt that I didn't love her. Even if I did, it's impossible. A shinigami falling in love with a human is forbidden. Everything is just for my mission, that's the only purpose for these fake emotions. With a snap of my fingers, she was dressed in her sleeping gown. Carefully, I picked her up in my arms and carried her to her apartment, which wasn't too far from here. I went upstairs to her room and opened the door. I placed her down on her bed and pulled the blankets over her. Slowly, I was drained of energy so I slid on her couch and watched her sleep. When she wakes up, she will remember everything that happened back in the Underworld.

_Everything._

* * *

Gosu: I hope this one was a bit better than the other one. Hopefully I cleared some, if not most, of the confusion? Sorry about that, when I write some chapters, I tend to rely on the reader's imagination to think it through so it won't be as confusing as I hope it wouldn't be. Oh well. Anyways, give some opinions on it and I'll look into them. Now you're free to read the next chapter! R&R! 5 per chapter or no updates. I think i'll finish the story at around 20, 25 or 30 chapters. I don't know, I leaning towards 20 or 25. Tell me what you think. See you soon, hopefully!


	12. Broken Memories Mended

Gosu: Hey guys! I know I have some explaining to do so, let's get to it. Ok, over March Break my computer had system failure so I decided to reboot it from scratch, meaning I lost everything, plus I have no internet access. Luckily though, I have other computers I could use to go on the Internet so that's fine. But the crappy thing is that I didn't realize constant rebooting was just a setting on the computer until someone told me when I told them my problem. _ Anyways, apologies to all and I'll try to update soon. **I have re-edited First Date and Chaos!? at the end bit, so read that first then read this one. Since some readers were confused with Ikuto's feelings of love that came out of nowhere I fixed it just to clear it up. So make sure you read that bit before you read this.** Now enough of my rant and important A/N, Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara! in any way. Only the story. If I did, it would have been chaotic. (XD)**

* * *

Chapter 11: Broken Memories Mended

Amu tossed and turned on the bed, unable to sleep. She was dreaming again; except the 'dreams' were her lost memories. As she dreamed, she regained her all of her memories. Vividly, she remembers that one night where she was almost killed by Ikuto.

–

"_**Play that beautiful melody for her to hear, Ikuto!**" _

"_As you wish, my lord." _

_He obliged, his cat-like appearance reappeared, his violin summoned. As Amu stared in horror, he whispered so softly that only she could hear,_

"_Goodbye, Amu."_

_He slowly began to play his painful melody. It echoed throughout the room, shattering her mind. She screamed and writhed in pain, falling to her knees and clutching her head. Her eyes were dull as tears endlessly dripped down her delicate face. She was surrounded by illusions, she could no longer hear the melody. Instead, she saw Ikuto holding a death scythe, aimed at her. He stared at her, his sapphire eyes cold like ice, and burned into her mind like wildfire. He charged at her, ready to kill her in one stroke … _

–

Her eyes flickered wide open, terrified of what she saw, what she _remembered_. She sat up from her bed and looked around, noticing that she was back in her apartment. Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain cut through her like a knife. She realized that her body was very sore, especially her lower area. A faint memory flashed through her mind. She remembered that she was being raped by Tadase, who showed his true form as the fallen angel Lucifer. Ikuto saved her just in time, and being unable to move due to the pain she gained, he carried her to his dorm room and had sex to free her from the pain caused by Tadase.

She slid out of her bed, but tripped due to the sore pain. Before she fell to the floor, an arm slipped around her back and tugged her forward to her feet. Her hands were on his shoulders, her face centimeters away from his. Soon, she felt herself blushing ten shades of red before backing away from him. He smirked at her, amused by her sudden reaction.

"Careful, Amu. I wouldn't strain your body too much if I were you."

As if on cue, her body began to hurt even more. She winced in pain, as he chuckled softly. He picked her up bridal style and placed her back on the bed.

"Sleep. You'll need it."

Ikuto turned around and began to head out of her bedroom when she grabbed his arm.

"Why are you being so kind to me when it's all just an act? You're just here to take away my soul."

Her hand trembled, he turned around to face her, moving closer to her face. His hands cupped her face and he kissed her gently on the lips. It didn't last long as he broke away from the kiss and buried his face into her hair, sighing.

"I don't know. You drive me crazy sometimes." he muttered so softly that she couldn't catch what he said.

He got up and turned around to leave her room, stopping to look at her one last time.

"Maybe when you feel better, we'll go on a date sometime."

And with that, he left her bedroom. Amu could hear a soft _click_ when he left her apartment. Feeling tired, she slumped back onto her pillows and slowly drifted to sleep, thinking about her soon to be date with Ikuto.

Meanwhile, Ikuto headed to his dorm room. However, he noticed someone was watching him on his way. He stopped in his tracks and looked in the direction that the man, who was watching over him, was standing.

"Show yourself, Sanjou Kairi."

Having been impressed by Ikuto's ability, Kairi revealed himself from his hiding spot, clapping.

"Impressive. You truly live up to your title, Black Cat."

Ikuto ignored him and went straight to the point.

"Did He sent you here to spy on me?"

Kairi pushed up his glasses, smiling.

"Always so straightforward. I wouldn't exactly call it spying. It's more like keeping a close eye on you."

Ikuto shot him a questioning look.

"Oh don't worry. I won't interrupt your date with her, I'm not into that kind of stuff. Besides, I'm not going to follow you around. I'll just watch from afar."

Kairi turned to leave, but stopped and gave Ikuto a warning,

"Be careful, because He is on your tail. If you get my drift." and within a split second, left.

Ikuto made his way to his dorm room. He showered and dried himself before heading to bed. Thinking about Kairi's warning, he smirked.

'_I knew from the very beginning.'_

He took out his cellphone and sent a text message to Utau,

_Utau, _

_Keep an eye on Kairi while I'm having a date with Amu tomorrow. Bring your soccer freak boyfriend with you although it doesn't matter. Either way I know he's been sent here for a reason. Looks like He is trying to test me, to see if I really love Amu. The outcome depends on what happens tomorrow. I'd be at the amusement park, you'll know which one it is. Don't disturb us._

_Ikuto._

_

* * *

_

Gosu: To make up for the random feelings, I thought of an idea to have Ikuto and Amu go on a date. How does that sound? Good? Bad? Ok? Give me some opinions and I'll look into it. R&R as usual! (5 per chapter) See you next time! I hope.


	13. Lonely Ferris Wheel

Gosu: Hello guys! I just wrote this chapter last night 'cause I felt that I still owe my readers a bit more since I couldn't update during March Break so here you go! Their date is finally here! YAY! It's a bit sad but still okay. I used a song for this chapter, an asian song called "Gu Dan Mo Tian Lun" (Lonely Ferris Wheel) by one of my favourite taiwan boyband Fahrenheit! Don't worry I put in the eng subs to bring some emphasis to the story. You can watch it on youtube: link is in my profile! Now with further ado, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara! Only the story. If I did, it'd turn out messed up. XD I also don't own the song!  
**

**NB: This is in Amu's POV and before you get confused, she's in a middle of a dream. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Chapter 12: Lonely Ferris Wheel

"_Aah!"_

_His slender fingers plunged inside me, pumping them in and out, becoming soaked in my juices. Soon, he pulled them out, licked them clean, and began to devour my breasts, one after the other._

"_Mnn!"_

_My body arched forward, begging him to have more. His wet tongue flogged my nipples, covering them in his warm saliva. He sucked each breast thoroughly, stopping to lick them again. I was becoming more wet every second, my body was craving for him, wanting him inside me. His body towered over mine, his eyes stared at mine, filled with complete lust. He swooped down to my neck and left wet butterfly kisses, before moving down to taste me inside again._

"_Ugn!"_

_He shoved himself inside me again. He was licking my juices and my wet vagina, teasing me with each lick. I panted heavily, my hands clutched the bedsheets tightly, my climax was coming close. But, he suddenly stopped, removing his tongue from my broken wet barrier._

"_P-please. N-no m-more." I trembled as I uttered those words._

_But he didn't heed my plea, instead he looked at me with lustful eyes._

"_Don't worry. You'll feel good soon."_

_He spread my legs and positioned himself at my entrance. In a second, he plunged into me, pumping harder and faster with each thrust. Our hips crashed with each other, as he kept thrusting, panting heavily. He kept thrusting, as I gripped the sheets, my orgasm rebuilding again. _

"_I-I'm g-going to-!"_

"AAH!"

I woke up from the sex dream, my cum spilled everywhere on the bedsheets. I couldn't sleep. Not without _him _around. I shivered from the cold blankets that wrapped around my naked body. My sleeping gown had been ripped into shreds on the floor, panties forgotten in the pile. I slid off my bed and changed the dirty sheets with clean new ones, and headed off to the bathroom to shower.

After the shower I changed into a tight red blouse, the sleeves were designed to have some rips in them. There was a big X opening where my breasts were, underneath was a light black tank top attached to the blouse. The jean skirt I wore had some rips in the front, as if it had claw marks on it. It was dyed navy blue. Underneath, I wore tight skinny black laced pants finishing off with medium high red stilettos. I had a black X clip on my hair, which I tied back into two small but cute pigtails.

I walked out of my bathroom, only to find Ikuto waiting patiently on for me. He wore a tight black shirt; the sleeves was cut just below the elbow. He wore blue jeans, that had a rip on the right knee, and converse sneakers with little cat prints on them. **(A/N: Picture in profile!)** He sat on my bed, observing my little 'disaster' I made during my dream. When he turned to look at me, I looked away, blushing heavily red. He noticed this and got off my bed and moved closer to me. I tried to get away, but his hands were pressed against wall near either side of my face, blocking me. He leaned into my ear and whispered in his husky voice,

"Justwhat _exactly_ were you doing, Amu?"

I trembled slightly, feeling uncomfortable from the sudden closeness between us. My body melted at his sudden touch. A light blush revealed itself on my face. God! Why can't I act normally when I'm around Ikuto? I looked away briefly, anxiously trying my best not to look at him. I bent my head down, my bangs hiding my face from embarrassment.

"Nothing you need to know."

"You're blushing. That means you _did _do something."

My blush deepen to a brighter shade of red. He noticed this too, and his playful smirk was on his face. He moved closer to my earlobe, and whispered in his velvet voice,

"Let's see what happens if I do this,"

He licked my earlobe and nibbled it, sending a electrifying chill down my body, and I moaned.

"Hnn. So that's what happened."

I pushed him away, quickly grabbing my discarded clothes from the floor, throwing them into the laundry bin. I grabbed my purse and head for my apartment door, but I was stopped by him again, his hand pressed against the door. I turned to face him, pissed off.

"What do you want now!?" I asked angrily.

"Tell me what you were dreaming about."

"No! Let me g-!"

He captured my lips in his, sliding his tongue through my mouth, tangling my tongue. He broke the kiss, both of us were panting for air. His eyes pierced into me, a small chill when down my spine. He kissed me again, breaking off the kiss and gazing intently at me.

"You were dreaming about me, weren't you?"

I blushed in response.

"Pfft."

"What's so funny?"

"You're so cute sometimes."

"Whatever. Where are we going?"

"Amusement park, I'll show you the way. You're going to be blindfolded until we get there."

"Fine."

I let him blindfold me, leading me out of my apartment and outside into the open air. He held my hand gently, it felt warm. After walking what seemed like hours, we stopped. I could feel him removing the blindfold from my eyes.

"We're here, you can open your eyes now."

I opened my eyes, but saw nothing but darkness. Suddenly, the lights came on, and the amusement park came to life. It was a beautiful sight. Merry-go-rounds, teacups, roller coasters, almost everything a person could ever imagine, was here. I happily went to the merry-go-round, as Ikuto sat on a nearby bench and watched me. I was a bit irritated just watching him sit there, so I made him come with me to the teacups if I won against him in Rock, Paper, Scissors. When he beat me, I stubbornly refused to lose so we had to best two of out three. I won this time, so he had to join me on the teacups ride whether he liked it or not. Soon, we ended up on the ferris wheel ride. We sat facing each other, silence filling the air. It was making me uncomfortable, so I decided to say something.

"Ikuto,"

"Amu,"

We called each other's name in unison. How unexpected. I let out a soft giggle. I was about to tell him to go first, but he beat me to it.

"You go first."

I looked out the window, clearly embarrassed. Oh what the heck! Better to get it over and done with rather than worrying about it all night.

"T-Thanks. For tonight, I mean. Maybe we should do this again another time soon."

I looked away, trying to hide my blush. From the corner of my eye, I saw him smirk.

"Maybe we should."

Suddenly, the lights went off, causing me to jump a little in alarm. I heard Ikuto laugh softly.

"The power went off, that's all."

I shivered, the sudden chill was overwhelming.

"Cold? Come here so I can warm you up." he offered.

"No thanks. It's okay really." I said through chattering teeth.

Without hesitation, he gently pulled me into his embrace, placing me on his lap. His arms wrapped around my waist protectively, they were pretty warm. I snuggled against his chest, letting myself relax in his arms.

"Don't sleep yet. Here, this will keep you awake for a bit."

He handed me his right earphone, which I put on my ear while he listened to it with the left one. I could hear a song playing.

"**Lonely Ferris Wheel" - Fahrenheit (FLH) **

**The endless circles of the merry-go-round**

**Every steps echoes a series of laughter**

**Rapid turns of the roller coaster**

**Causing piercing screams all over**

**I, am only a ferris wheel,**

**Waiting quietly for someone to come**

**When she enters my arms, **

**My heart beats an empty, lonely sound**

**One more round, let's spin one more round**

**The helplessness in her eyes wanders for a support**

**How I wish to extend my arms out to her**

**Giving her a tight hug, but I'm unable to do so**

**One more round, just want to spend more time with her**

**So as to lift the frown on her mouth**

**Not afraid that her tears might rust my heart**

**When the amusement park closes, no one will know**

**The crowd never ceases**

**Yet, who is genuinely happy?**

**It's weird that I only want to bring her**

**Up into the skies to search for treasures**

**If I can only fly that high, she might give me a smile**

**But however I try; I end up falling back to the ground**

**Just once more, let's spin one more round**

**The helplessness in her eyes wanders for a support**

**How I wish to extend my arms out to her**

**Giving her a tight hug, but I'm unable to do so**

**Just once more, a little more time with her**

**So as to lift the frown on her mouth**

**Not afraid that her tears might rust my heart**

**When the amusement park closes, no one will know**

**Just once more, once more will do**

**Her lonely hands awaits another's warmth**

**I don't mind exchanging with all I have to give her**

**A tight hug, even if it were to last only a second**

**Just once more, a little more time with her**

**Let me remember that scent in her hair**

**Even though I might not make it to the ends of the earth with her**

**Those very moments I spend with her is enough to last till eternity**

Before I knew it, tears were flowing down my cheek. He raised my chin with one hand to his face, while the other cupped my head as he kissed me. The kiss was gentle, as if saying 'goodbye' one last time. His cat-like features reappeared, carrying me bridal style, he kicked down the door and gracefully landed to the ground as I held on to him for dear life. We jumped through alleyway to alleyway, until we finally reached my apartment. He carried me into my room in silence, not to dare say a word when he place me carefully back on my feet. I was about to go shower when he suddenly hugged me tight to his chest from behind.

"I-Ikuto?"

"Just a bit longer, then I'll let you go." he whispered.

We stood like that for a few seconds, before I felt him slowly tear his arms away. He buried his head in my hair, taking in my scent one last time before leaving quickly, shutting the door quietly behind him. I went to shower, thinking about the song. Tears started falling from my face onto the shower floor, I was lonely again. I turned off the dial and stepped out, drying myself with a pink towel. My hand was trembling as I clutched the towel closely to my body, wiping away the steam on the mirror. Looking through the mirror, I saw something that caught my eye. I turned around and saw a letter pinned to the wall. The handwriting was familiar, as I recognized it immediately to be Ikuto's. Tears welled up again, as I slowly read his letter.

_Amu_

_Once you've found this, I've already left. Don't worry about me, I'm fine. Don't look for me. Even if you try to, you won't be able to find me. It's too dangerous. I already knew from the very beginning that I'm being sought after, ever since I failed to take your soul away._ _I find I was unable to, because you were different from all the others. I've left you a present. Take it as a early "Happy Birthday", since I won't be around to celebrate it. Once you've read this, destroy it and run away. Utau and Kukai will help you escape from danger. They will come to you. They should already know that He sent others to find you. Be careful and stay safe. Until we meet again._

_Ikuto_

I dropped the letter to the floor as I found the present he gave me. I quickly unwrapped it to find an mp3 player with the song that he made me listen to. I listened to it again, picking up the letter, moving to my kitchen to burn it. I set the letter down inside a useless old pot and lit a match, which I tossed into the pot. I watched as the letter burned away slowly, remembering everything that happened between us.

**I, am only a ferris wheel,**

"_Don't cry, Amu."_

**Waiting quietly for someone to come**

"_What the hell was that for, pervert? How the hell do you know my name?"_

**When she enters my arms, **

"_One. To stop you from crying. Two. You're pretty well-known throughout the campus."_

**My heart beats an empty, lonely sound**

"_You! You darn perverted cat! Couldn't you have woken me up with something else?"_

**One more round, let's spin one more round**

"_What? It was the only way to wake you up. Unless, you wanted me to arouse you?"_

**The helplessness in her eyes wanders for a support**

"_Tsk tsk. Shouldn't you be thanking me?"_

**How I wish to extend my arms out to her**

"_Whatever. Thanks for the dress, Ikuto."_

**Giving her a tight hug, but I'm unable to do so**

"_Pervert! What did you do that for!?"_

**Just once more, a little more time with her**

"_Can it be that you were thinking about me?"_

**So as to lift the frown on her mouth**

"_What are you saying? That's impossible!"_

**Not afraid that her tears might rust my heart**

"_Goodbye Amu."_

**When the amusement park closes, no one will know**

"_Pfft. Actually I've already seen all of you. Twice, in fact."_

"_You..!!"_

**Just once more, a little more time with her**

"_Like I said, you can run, but you can't hide from me forever. Because my heart and soul is always around you."_

**Let me remember that scent in her hair**

"_Where did he touch you?"_

**Even though I might not make it to the ends of the earth with her**

"_Everywhere."_

**Those very moments I spend with her is enough to last till eternity**

As the letter was burned, I slowly made my way to my bedroom, turning off my mp3 player and putting it on my dresser. I slipped into another pair of pajamas before tucking myself to bed. I cried myself to sleep, thinking about Ikuto.

I finally know what he really wanted to say from hearing the song. Three little words.

_I love you._

_

* * *

_

Gosu: How was it? Good? Bad? Okay? Give some opinions on it. To be honest, I nearly cried writing this chapter. Just out of curiousity here, who else was or felt like crying? Remember to R&R! 5 per chapter! Bye byes!


	14. Escape! Part I

Gosu: Hey all! Thanks to all you lovely reviewers for reviewing, now now don't cry, I've got another chapter for you guys to lighten up the mood, let's say. Anyways I think Escape! will have 3 or 4 parts in it so this is just part I so enjoy while you still can!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Shugo Chara!

* * *

Chapter 13: Escape! Part I

In the Underworld, rumors that the Black Cat had disobeyed one of the Sacred Laws spread like wildfire. This greatly angered the Lord of Shinigami. It has been said that the Sacred Laws were created to ensure that shinigami never had emotions towards anyone but their own kind. Between humans, love was forbidden, it was known as a taboo to all shinigami, because the Laws states that if anyone were to disobey, they were to be punished severely. The Lord summoned the Gatekeepers of Hell, Fujisaki Nadeshiko and Yuiki Yaya, who were in charge of eliminating traitors and maintaining balance between life and death, and in the Underworld and the human world. They were known as the Underworld's strongest duo because of their special abilities and they served as the Lord's right hand men.

Nadeshiko's ability can control earth at will, and can heal wounds instantly by channeling a small portion of her _ki_ into one's body. She is also highly skilled in dancing and using a polearm, although her personality tends to change. Her shinigami weapon is a black frilly umbrella which can transform into any weapon of her choice at will. Yaya's ability can imitate any person only when she sees them or touches them by using her illusions, which are usually triggered by her singing. She is a highly skilled illusionist and puppeteer. Her shinigami weapon is a bunch of marionettes, which she can use to control her victims or uses them as an army to fight at her will.

Two wisps of black appeared, revealing to be Nadeshiko and Yaya.

Instead of the usual yakata clothes, Nadeshiko wore gothic lolita clothes. She wore a long collared red checkered Elizabethan dress that had large frilly wrist cuffs that had black laces trimmed at the end, in the middle was frilly white with red buttons on it, two buttons on each side. The hem of the skirt had black frilly laces trimmed at the end with black laces flowing out, she wore long black socks just under her knees with red gothic boots. She wore a black and white frilly headband that was tied under her chin. She also had her signature black frilly umbrella with her, opening and tucked slightly behind her head.

Yaya, on the other hand, still looked like a child. Although her fashion sense was much better than before. She also wore gothic lolita clothes, but her clothes were not as mature as Nadeshiko's. Her outfit was a tight maid's outfit, big white puffs at the shoulders with small black cuff laces. She wore white wrist cuffs with black laces on both hands, a white and black frilly lolita headband with some red flowers at the end. She wore a tight white choker tied with a small black ribbon, the dress was white with some black laces around her chest, small black belt straps attached to her chest were hanging down from her waist to her legs. She wore a small black bow tied at the back of her outfit, with a black and white frilly dress that covered just above her knees. She wore black and white socks that had red ribbons tied just below her knees, matched with blood red dress shoes. **(A/N: pictures in profile)**

They curtsied, acknowledging His power and position before standing back upright. Nadeshiko fanned out her umbrella and turned to the Lord.

"You called, my Lord?"

"_Indeed. As you know the Black Cat is a traitor to our kind, for he has broken one of the Sacred Laws that ensure balance to both worlds. You must bring him back alive, because he must be punished severely." _

"Ooh! Ooh! What is his punishment?" Yaya asked in a cheery voice.

"_I will destroy all his emotions for that filthy human_ _girl by brainwashing him with my power, forcing him to kill her himself."_

Yaya jumped up happily, approving Ikuto's punishment.

"And the human girl, my Lord?"

"_She will reunite with death in his hands. Their reunion will be held here, in the depths of the castle as confinement. Now, go! Bring them both back alive, the final entertainment is waiting to begin."_

"As you wish, my Lord." the girls said in unison.

They dispersed into thin air, leaving black smoke behind, passing through the gate to the human world.

The Lord summoned a giant crystal fountain, where it showed a faint image of an escaping Ikuto and Amu.

"_You will serve me for all eternity, Black Cat. I will make it happen!"_

The Lord laughed as he watched the events that surpassed in the human world.

* * *

Gosu: Next part hopefully I'll have some fight scenes and use some songs for Yaya. R&R! 5 per chapter! Bye, I have to rush to school now, yikes!


	15. Escape! Part II

Gosu: Here's Part Two of Escape! Thanks to all you reviewers out there, your comments and feedback were much appreciated! So now enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Shugo Chara! Only the story.

* * *

Chapter 14: Escape! Part II

Kairi was waiting impatiently for the Gatekeepers to arrive. He had been ordered by Him to cooperate with them to ensure that their plan succeeds and their targets don't escape. He used to be a Gatekeeper, but since his abilities were greater than the Gatekeepers themselves, he was now an Assassin and was often called in for backup purposes only. His ability can control wind and air at will, which is useful for escaping from or luring an enemy. He is also highly skilled with blades and swords, his shinigami weapon being a pair of wind blades. He wore a pastel green hoodie with one sleeve slightly longer than the other. On the shirt were white petals from his left shoulder down to his chest, in the middle was a yin-yang symbol decorated with dark green petals on one side and diamond patterns on the other side. He wore dark green jeans with a studded belt and converse sneakers.

Suddenly, two wisps of black smoke appeared a few feet behind him. Yaya landed face first on the ground, followed by Nadeshiko landing on top of her, crushing her petite figure more into the ground before getting off. Yaya got up on her feet grumpily and rubbed her cheek.

"Jeez, Nadeshiko! You didn't have to step all over me! Now, I'm all dirty and my face hurts!" she complained in her childish voice.

Nadeshiko giggled.

"You should be more careful, Yaya-chan. Not to go through gates head first."

"Waah! Nadeshiko, you're so mean!"

Kairi sighed. _'Why are women so troublesome sometimes?'_ He turned around and scowled.

"Took you long enough. Let's get down to serious business, shall we?"

"We have been ordered to bring the Black Cat and that human girl back to the Underworld with us, alive. What plans have you got in mind, Sanjou-kun?"

"We split up to hunt down both targets. Nadeshiko, you can follow the Black Cat, while Yaya follows Hinamori Amu. If there is anyone trying to help her escape, I will delay them as long as I can so that you two can get back to the Underworld as quickly as possible. Any questions?"

Both girls shook their heads no.

"Good. Now let's move out."

Both girls nodded. Within a split second, they all vanished into the air, searching for Ikuto and Amu.

* * *

Utau and Kukai finally made it to Amu's apartment. Ikuto had told them everything, so now they were here to do him a favour and help Amu escape. They entered her bedroom and desperately shook her awake.

"Amu! Amu! Wake up, we have to leave now!" Utau whispered rashly.

Amu's eyes fluttered open.

"Hm? Huh?" She looked around and saw Utau and Kukai.. Utau was clad in a grey blouse with a aqua blue tie, the sleeves were hanging from elbow to her wrist. She wore a black-and-aqua skirt, which had a small chain attached to her blouse, matched with black socks up to her thighs and knee-high black boots. Kukai was clad in a long red shirt that had flame designs on it, the sleeves had a thin line opening in the middle and was stitched with X's. Along the end of the shirt, was ripped as if it had been burnt. Underneath, he wore a brown polo shirt with long necklace dangling around his chest. He wore a red glove on his right hand that wrapped around his middle finger, tightly secured with two silver rings. A pair of sunshades sitting on his spiked orange hair. He wore tight grey denim that had a flower design on the left leg and skull-printed converse sneakers. **(A/N: pictures in profile)**

"Oh it's just you two." she said in a dull voice, her eyes half closed.

"Why you!!"

Kukai was holding back a very pissed Utau. Utau managed to loosen herself from his grip and kicked Amu out of bed, causing Amu to land on her butt. Kukai snickered as Amu followed Utau to the bathroom to get changed while he waited for them. Amu wore a long yellow sweater that just covered her waist. Underneath, she wore black short shorts, long black socks just below her knees and long thin yellow boots. **(A/N: picture in profile) **Utau grabbed Amu's hand and rushed out the door, with Kukai following behind them. Amu was staring at them, confused. Kukai quickly informed Amu of what was happening.

"There's not much time. We have to get you out of here quickly. We just got news that the Gatekeepers have been ordered to find you and Ikuto. That's not good, especially for Ikuto. Even Kairi has been ordered to help them find you."

"Don't worry. No matter what, we won't let them find you. They'll have to get pass us first." Utau reassured her.

Amu still looked worried, not for just her own safety, but for Ikuto's too.

"I just hope Ikuto will be okay."

"He'll be fine. Don't worry about it."

Amu nodded. The trio continued on their way to escape, until they encountered Kairi who blocked them from going any further. Utau and Kukai stood firm as Kairi pushed up his glasses and smiled.

"Sorry, but I can't let you pass. You'll have to get through me first."

He summoned his blades and unsheathed them. He stood his ground, ready to attack. Kukai stepped forward, accepting Kairi's challenge. He summoned his airborne skateboard, signaling Utau to leave first with Amu. Utau nodded and quickly grabbed Amu and went ahead. Once they were gone, Kukai turned to Kairi and grinned.

"No problem, let's this done and over with. It's like the old times, isn't it ex-Gatekeeper Kairi?"

Kairi smiled and pointed his blade at Kukai.

"Yes, just like old times."

Kairi charged at Kukai at full speed, sending wind attacks at him. Kukai quickly flew into the air, dodging most of them as two were hot on his tail. _'Tch! Just dodging 'em isn't enough, since he controls wind. I'll use fire to null his wind attacks for now. Until he drops his guard, I'll have to give him all I've got.' _

Kukai swiveled around trees and into the air, preparing his fire attack.

"Golden Victory! Shoot!"

His fire attack pierced through Kairi's wind attacks, destroying them. It curved and headed towards Kairi, who easily dodged it as it pummeled the ground. From the corner of his eye, Kairi could see Kukai grinning.

"Don't get cocky. I'm not done just yet."

His fire attack erupted from the ground, and headed for Kairi. He blocked the attack using both blades.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but using the same technique won't work on me twice."

Kairi infused his secondary element, thunder, into his blades. He pushed off Kukai's fire attack, and charged at it. With his quick movement, he sliced the flame infused soccer ball into pieces and landed onto the ground.

"Looks like you've improved over the years, Kairi." Kukai gave him a thumbs up and flashed his killer smile.

"Hmph. The same to you." Kairi stood in his battle stance. "Now, let's finish this."

Kairi was preparing a sword dance. The wind rapidly churned around him, leaves and other debris were being sucked up like a vacuum, spinning with the wind.

"Wind Dance: Hundred Wind Arrows!" He directed the wind, aiming it at Kukai. "Go!"

His attack shot up towards Kukai, firing at an amazing speed, roughly blowing on nearby trees. Kukai channeled some fire into his skateboard, causing it to stretch wider to become a shield. Kairi winced as he watched his attack rendered useless. _'How did this guy learn to transform his weapon into a shield?' _He stood in a defensive stance as Kukai fired his counter attack. His fiery red aura glowed around him.

"Bursting Fires of Hell! Fly!"

Flames emitted from the aura around him, fusing into the form of a phoenix. The phoenix shrieked a war cry and shot down towards Kairi, engulfing him in flames. Kairi made a thunder shield around himself, reflecting the flames back at Kukai who absorbed it back into his body. Kairi fused his blades to create a powerful long wind-thunder katana. He slashed at the flames, destroying them and making his way to Kukai, who dropped his guard. He waved his katana, performing his final move.

"Secret Technique: Thunder Blade!"

Suddenly, thunder bolts emitted from his katana and shot up underneath Kukai. Kukai's skateboard shrunk back to normal as he was being electrocuted by Kairi's thunder attack, knocking him out. Kairi's katana split back into two blades and disappeared. Kukai fell off his skateboard, falling towards the ground from midair. Kairi quickly caught him and grabbed his weapon, landing swiftly onto the ground.

"Now that it's over, I might as well find Yaya and see how she's doing."

Kairi vanished into the air, carrying an unconscious Kukai with him.

* * *

Gosu: I've confirmed that there will be two more parts to Escape!, which means a fight scene for Yaya (w. Amu and Utau) and Nadeshiko (w. Ikuto). R&R as usual! Sorry if the chapter was really long and/or the fight scene was really crappy! XD Anyways, **at least 5 reviews for each chapter** until I can update another one. Bye!


	16. Escape! Part III

Gosu: Hey all! Thanks to all who reviewed! Here's Part Three of Escape!, you all deserved it! Oh and by the way, I used another song in this chapter, credits go to Rodri channei-ai (link for english translation is in my profile) Without further ado, enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Shugo Chara! or the song Kagami by Kanon Wakeshima.

* * *

Chapter 15: Escape! Part III

Yaya was in a crowded forest meadow, sitting on a tree branch up in a tree. She impatiently waited for Amu to come. It's only been a few minutes, but to Yaya, it felt like several hours. She pouted and crossed her arms.

"Jeez! Just where is this Hinamori Amu girl? It's making Yaya very angry!" she fumed.

She pondered quietly, before an idea came to her.

"Ooh I know! I'll use my cute lolita dolls to lure her to Yaya!" she jumped off the tree branch and landed gracefully onto the ground. She raised her hand, and out popped a whistle.

"Out you come dollies! Come to Yaya!"

She blew onto the whistle. Suddenly, black smoke filled the atmosphere. Out came a small army of maid puppets, marching in line one by one. They came to a halt and looked at their master, Yaya.

"It's good to see all again! Yaya needs you to find a girl who looks like this!"

Black smoke circled above Yaya's head. It showed an image of Amu and Utau, walking inside the forest, where Yaya was. Yaya turned around and looked at the image.

"Ehh! This girl has an accomplice with her!?"

The image faded and the smoke reverted back into air. Yaya turned to her marionettes.

"You know what to do! Go!"

They disappeared into the forest, heading straight for Utau and Amu.

* * *

Amu sat down on a nearby tree trunk, wiping off her sweat from all that running from before. She remembered them being ambushed by a green-haired boy. She looked up at Utau, who wasn't worried at all.

"Do you think Kukai's okay?"

"He's fine. Kairi won't do anything to him, besides knocking him unconscious."

Amu sighed in relief. Utau laughed.

"Did you seriously think Kukai would be danger?"

Amu scratched her head nervously.

"Er, something like that yeah."

The atmosphere changed, and it wasn't just the wind, it was something else. Utau summoned her thorn whip and turned her attention to the trees.

"Looks like we've got some company."

Maid puppets appeared from behind the trees and charged at Utau. As they got closer in range, Utau whipped the ground. Explosives were triggered from the ground and as they blew up, rocks smashed into the maid puppets; destroying them. Utau lowered her weapon, and looked around the area.

"Strange. It's as if they want it to be too easy for us to handle."

A strong gust of wind blew at them. Suddenly, they heard a girl's laughter echo around them.

"_Hehe! So you've made it this far? Let's see if you can take on a more stronger opponent! _"

Behind the trees, masked by their shadows, Yaya began to control her marionettes. They fused into a giant maid puppet that was as tall as Utau. Yaya pointed to Utau.

"_Go! Give her all you've got! _"

The puppet charged at Utau and slashed at her. Utau dodged the attack easily and brandished her whip, sending explosive thorns at it. An explosion was heard, but it had no effect on the puppet. Utau stood firm, gritting her teeth. '_Damn! Not only did this thing get taller, but it got a power upgrade! I have to of something, and fast.'_

Utau charged at the puppet, whipping the ground to create a mirage. Once hidden, she leaped into the air and brandished her whip, aiming at the puppet's head.

"Meteor Shower!"

Thousands of rocks flew up from the ground, flying straight towards the puppet. Utau flipped and landed on her feet, as rocks continued to pummel the puppet's head. The mirage faded, revealing a very dented puppet, surrounded in thorny vines and a circle of deadly rock explosives. Utau grinned at the sight.

"If I were you, I wouldn't move. One step and you'll trigger your destruction."

Yaya sent a tougher giant maid puppet at Utau from behind, and disappeared. Utau jumped into the air, as it charged at the trapped puppet. It triggered the land mine, causing a huge explosion. Utau lowered her guard.

"Now that's done, let's go meet up with Kukai."

Utau was about to grab Amu and leave when suddenly she heard someone singing in the distance.

**ringo no doku wa**

Amu's eyes turned into a dull honey yellow, absorbed into the mysterious voice..

**chiisana hagata ga ubai**

She slowly got up from the tree trunk and walked towards the singing voice, luring her to come closer.

**shoujo no uso wa**

Utau tried to stop her, but couldn't reach her in time.

**bansan no seki de nemuru**

"Amu!"

**nanatsu no ai mo**

The skies turned from blue to grey, slowly engulfing everything in darkness.

**ouji no kisu mo**

A large puppet arm flew towards Utau, hitting her fully in the stomach.

**saigo ni wa subete**

Utau dropped to her whip, wincing from the impact. Her body felt heavy like lead, and she dropped to her ground.

**shiroi hada ni tokeru**

She reached out to Amu weakly and then fell unconscious.

* * *

Amu continued walking and soon began to sing along with the voice.

**kagami, kagami**

**watashi no kare ta kokoro wo utsusu**

**kagami yo kagami, kudake te hibiku nakigoe wa dare ?**

Suddenly, a large mirror appeared out of thin air.

**kagami, kagami**

**watashi no minikui kokoro wo utsusu**

**kagami yo kagami, konoyo de ichiban kodoku na no wa dare ?**

Amu walked through the mirror, entering Yaya's illusions. Soon, the mirror disappeared and everything reverted back to normal. Kairi landed where he saw an unconscious Utau. He placed Kukai beside her, and looked into the sky. A red moon reflected off his glasses.

"It seems Yaya has already lured Hinamori Amu into her trap."

He looked at Utau and Kukai, and smirked.

"I'll take my leave now. You'll wake up eventually. When that time comes, it'll already be too late."

And with that, he disappeared into the night.

* * *

Gosu: I just figured out that there's going to be another part that's a continuation of Yaya and Amu, then after that it will be Nadeshiko vs. Ikuto. R&R like usual! **At least 5 reviews for this chapter!** I'm sure 5 reviews isn't that hard, so... REVIEW! Or I don't get to update :(


	17. Escape! Part III Cont'd

Gosu: Hey guys! Here's the continuation of Part Three of Escape! Credits go to Rodri and Koda channel-ai for the eng translations :D I've also posted a link for the site on my profile. Oh and by the way, I was thinking about a little Naruto oneshot two nights ago, and I've just got it loaded here. I've made two versions: Rated T and Rated M. Obviously, Rated M has the lemon but, both stories are a bit different in a way, I guess. Anyways, check them out if you've got time. Enough of my little rant, now enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Shugo Chara! or the song L'espoir ~Mahou no Akai Ito~ by Kanon Wakeshima.

* * *

Chapter 16: Escape! Part III Cont'd

Yaya waited patiently for Amu, as she heard the door to her illusionary world open. She saw Amu walking in through the mirror, as it slowly dissolved into nothingness. Hidden behind the shadows, Yaya began to speak; her voice echoed throughout the darkness.

"_Yaya's been waiting for you for a long time! But since your here now, let's play a game! _"

Suddenly, two of her maid puppets appeared. They grabbed Amu and pinned her to a wooden stake. In front of her feet, was a cauldron that looked crystal-clear vision pool. A black wisp appeared, revealing to be Yaya. Her maid puppets reverted back into regular marionettes, which soon transformed into a Ikuto replica doll. She dropped the doll into the vision pool, which simmered and frothed before turning into a bloody red colour.

"Let's play with your heart's truest desires!"

Yaya giggled and then began to sing.

**This trap that I tended to you**

**This cherry colored thread**

**Fall inside, slave of my love**

**You won't be able to escape**

Suddenly, the water from the vision pool shot up and went straight towards Amu; entering her mind.

* * *

Amu awoke in her apartment, the sun shining on her face. She slowly got up and looked around.

"Why am I here?" she scratched her head nervously. "Was I dreaming all along?"

Then, the doorbell rang. Amu quickly got out of her bed and changed her clothes.

"Coming!"

She ran to the door and opened it, unexpectedly finding Ikuto standing in front of her. He quickly grabbed her and led her away from her apartment.

"Ikuto? Where are you taking me?"

"I want to show you something." came the reply.

* * *

Back in her illusionary world, Yaya watched her illusions through the vision pool. She smiled evilly.

"Let's have a change of events, shall we?"

She summoned a giant magical mirror, and sang again.

**To aim his heart with a sweet date**

**I don't want to be defeated by them**

**because there's always a rival of love**

**whispering 'HOPE', an invincible magic spell**

Her voice floated into the vision pool and out into her illusions. Soon, they slowly changed into something Amu did not expect.

* * *

They finally made it to an amusement park, but Amu noticed someone else was here.

_'That's weird. I thought nobody else besides Ikuto knew about this place, except me.'_

**This trap that I tended to you**

Ikuto dropped Amu's hand and walked over to the girl standing in front of them.

**This cherry colored thread**

"Jeez! What took you so long, Ikuto?"

**Fall inside, prisoner of my love**

"Relax Kady, I brought Amu along."

**You won't be able to run away any longer**

Kady looked at Amu, and snuggled against Ikuto; sticking her tongue out at Amu.

"Aren't we supposed to let her know something very important, Ikuto?" she pursed her lips.

His arm wrapped around Kady as he pulled her closer to him. He glared at Amu coldly, piercing her eyes with his own. Amu stared at them both in horror, she just couldn't believe my own eyes. She nervously tried to laugh it off.

"You're kidding right, Ikuto? Stop playing around already!"

**This trap that I tended to you**

She reached out to touch him, but was slapped away by Kady.

**This cherry colored thread**

"What did you think you're doing? Ikuto's mine, it's already over between you and him." she sneered.

**Fall inside, slave of my love**

Amu didn't want to hear anymore, she turned around and ran back to her apartment; crying.

**You won't be able to escape**

**You won't be able to escape**

**

* * *

**

Her body in the illusionary world began to twitch in sharp emotional pain, tears fell down her cheeks from her traumatized state. Yaya smiled and hovered her hands over the vision pool once, then the image changed. Now, the pool showed Amu tossing and turning in her sleep. She was dreaming about Ikuto, and how she 'thought' he hurt her. As Yaya watched, she glanced back at Amu's body. Suddenly, bruises and scars showed on her body. Yaya giggled in delight, as she waved her hands over the pool once more, causing more pain for Amu at a faster rate. More and more scars appeared on her body, her clothes were ripped in some parts. Then, Yaya dipped her hand into the pool, grabbing the Ikuto doll and pulling it out. Suddenly, everything reverted back to normal, as the pain had stopped. The wooden stake disappeared as Amu fell to the ground unconscious. Yaya summoned her marionettes. They grabbed the unconscious Amu and walked through the mirror, leaving the illusionary world and transporting themselves to the Underworld.

* * *

Yaya curtsied before the Lord, showing him an unconscious Amu.

"My Lord, my Lord! Yaya has finally captured Hinamori Amu!" she said cheerily.

"_Excellent work, Yaya! Now place her into the castle's dungeon cell!"_

"Yes, my Lord!"

As soon as Yaya disappeared from sight, He watched the events that surpassed in the human world.

"_Now all there is left is to capture Ikuto._"

He glanced at Nadeshiko, who was patiently waiting for Ikuto's arrival.

"_His capture now falls in your hands, my twin sister, Nadeshiko."_

_

* * *

_

Gosu: I felt like revealing the Lord's "true identity", so blah. Anyways, next chapter will be Nadeshiko vs. Ikuto so don't worry. R&R like usual! **C'mon people! 5 reviews isn't that hard! Press that green button! **See you next time, Bye!


	18. Escape! Part IV

* * *

Chapter 17: Escape! Part IV

Ikuto tried calling Utau a countless number of times, but

to no avail.

**Beep.**

"_We're sorry. The number you have dialed is temporarily unavailable or out of service. Please try again later._"

Ikuto slammed his cell shut.

"Strange. Why isn't Utau answering? That's unlike her."

The wind blew against the trees, the leaves shook violently, as if laughing at him shamelessly. But to Ikuto, it meant something entirely different: danger.

**Poof.**

His cat-like features appeared. His tail swooshed with the wind, his ears heard something coming towards him. Suddenly, the strange movement stopped. Something didn't feel right. Almost as if something was waiting for him to come closer.

Ikuto leaped from tree to tree at lightning speed, following the scent that he picked up earlier.

**Whoosh.**

Out of nowhere a dagger flew straight towards him, which he easily dodged. When he landed on the ground, he saw a purple-haired girl in gothic lolita attire. The girl giggled.

"I've been waiting for you for quite some time now, Black Cat."

He smirked. _'Purple hair, huh? Looks very familiar to Him_.' He straightened himself, brushing off leaves in his clothes and hair. He glared at the girl.

"You must be one of those Gatekeepers that He sent to capture me."

Nadeshiko giggled and turned around to face him.

"Indeed, it is so. Now, why don't you be a good kitty," Her umbrella morphed into a naginata. "AND COME TO ME!!"

"Who'd want to with that depraved personality of yours?"

"I'M GONNA CHOP YOU INTO MINCEMEAT!"

She charged at him, lunging forward and swinging her naginata madly. He smirked, as he dodged her attacks at him with ease. He kicked her weapon out of her hands, leaped into the air and fired a cat claw mirage.

**Sizzle. **

**Crack. Crack.**

Nadeshiko appeared behind the smoke, her naginata reverted back to her umbrella that spun around her rapidly, shielding her. Her wounds were instantly healed as her umbrella stopped spinning. She smiled, and opened her palm. Faint blue light glowed around her palm, emitting a strong energy force.

"I believe this is yours, Black Cat."

She directed her palm at him, from the blue light, his attack reappeared and shot back at him.

**Poof.**

His violin appeared, and he played a quick slow tune. A barrier formed around him, protecting him from the reflected attack which disappeared. He played faster, absorbing the barrier and combining it with his own energy force. A huge white panther appeared. Ikuto played a quick beat, signaling it to attack Nadeshiko. Nadeshiko could see through the mirage and morphed the umbrella into a sword. She slashed at the panther, causing it to break into six fragments. These six fragments floated into the air and headed straight towards Ikuto, who reflected it back with a quick flick of his violin bow. They stabbed into Nadeshiko and disappeared, leaving her with bloody gash wounds.

Ikuto approached cautiously, not bothering to lower his forcefield barrier.

**Crackle. Crackle.**

**Zap. Zap. Zap.**

Ikuto fell for Nadeshiko's well built hidden trap. He let out a groan and fell to his knees. Nadeshiko got up and smiled.

"I didn't think you would fall for such a trap so easily. Has the human girl contaminated your mind and your pride?"

He shrugged it off.

"I see. Well if that's the case, then I'm afraid we have something in store for you. You see, your beloved human has now fallen into our hands. So now is the time to be a good kitty and come with me."

He smirked.

"Not on my life."

He destroyed the trap and jumped into the air, sending freezing projectiles at Nadeshiko.

**Bang. **

**Sizzle.**

The smoke disappeared, revealing a frozen statue of Nadeshiko. Ikuto, being the cautious person he is, morphed his violin into a death scythe. But this death scythe was a bit different. It was black and glowed a purple hue, it was the death scythe of the First Shinigami. No one knew of their name, only that this person was a female.

Legend has it that she was the First Shinigami ever to venture into the Underworld, thus becoming ruler. She was also the fiancée of Fujisaki Nagihiko, but when she came to Earth to fulfill a certain duty, she came across a human man, and instantly fell in love with him. However, their love was short-lived, as Nagihiko was angered by what she had done, he ordered the death of her human lover, and banished her from the Underworld. Her punishment was to guide souls, both lost and captured, to the Underworld forever. Her weapon was a legendary death scythe that was preserved only for her, but she usually lent it to others in need; specifically those who fell in love with humans to protect them. With her banishment, Nagihiko became Lord of Shinigami and ruler of the Underworld. Nagihiko change the Sacred Laws, in which he forbade shinigami to love humans.

**Swoosh.**

Ikuto brandished the scythe, a dark purple ray shot out at the frozen Nadeshiko, destroying it. Not only did it do that, but it revealed where the real Nadeshiko was hiding. The bright light from the scythe blinding her temporarily.

**Fwoosh.**

"Geh!" She tried to shield her eyes but to no avail. "My eyes are burning! Get that contraption away from me!"

Nadeshiko's guard was down and she was left defenseless and her abilities rendered useless. Within one second, Ikuto flew down at lightning speed and slashed at Nadeshiko, solidifying her in ice.

**Crack. Crack.**

**Fwoosh.**

Within two seconds, her solidified figure broke into thousands of pieces on the ground before disappearing. Ikuto brandished the scythe once more, to see where Amu was kept saw an image of a tormented Amu in the castle's dungeon cell. _'Must have been the other Gatekeeper's doing, I__have to think of a way to bring out of the illusion and break the spell before it's too late.'_ He was about to enter through the vision when he was stopped by a voice that emitted from the scythe.

"_In order to get through the dungeons, you must show the guards this scythe. Then, they should let you pass without hesitation._"

Remembering the voice's word of advice, Ikuto stepped into the vision, slowly warping to the Underworld.

"Don't worry, Amu. I'll rescue you now."

* * *

Gosu: Sorry guys, but this story's gonna be on hold since I collapsed two days ago and still have yet to see a doctor. See you soon hopefully!


	19. Embrace

* * *

Chapter 18: Embrace

**Whoosh.**

The wind blew softly against the two lovers who laid unconscious on the ground. Utau stirred, her hands roamed around, trying to feel where she was. Her hands found someone lying next to her. Alarmed, she sat up with a jolt. Her eyes flickered, she turned around to see Kukai lying next to her. She smiled, brushing leaves off of his spiky hair and gently caressed his cheek. She noticed his skateboard was beside him and laughed softly.

"Looks like Kairi does have a little soft spot for him after all."

She got up and summoned her whip, which appeared in her outstretched hand. She fastened it to her belt and leaned down to wake up Kukai.

**Plop.**

Her phone dropped from her pocket. She picked it up and scanned her call list. Her eyes widened at how many she had: 100 missed calls. She sighed heavily.

"Must be from Ikuto, no doubt."

A pair of warm slender arms snaked around her waist, hugging her tightly.

"Geh!?"

**Plop.**

Her phone fell from her hands again. Kukai snuggled lovingly against her back, blowing against her ear and whispered,

"What must be from Ikuto? Hm?"

**Thwack.**

**Thud.**

Utau tried to punch him but he blocked her punch with one hand, yawning.

"Sheesh. Why so violent in the morning?"

Utau glared at Kukai, who flashed her one of his killer smiles. '_Get that damn smile off your face!_'

"Amu's been captured, and Ikuto's gone to save her. We've got to help him."

Utau got up to leave, tugging her arm slightly, signaling Kukai to let go. Instead, he pulled her arm lightly, turning her around to face him. He gave her a swift kiss, before burying his face in her hair. She blushed lightly, hugging him closely to her. He broke away from her and grinned sheepishly.

"A little something just in case we won't get to see each other again, y'know?"

Utau returned the grin.

"I know."

**Whoosh.**

Kairi had appeared out of nowhere, watching the two impatiently. He pushed his glasses, sighing heavily before landing on the ground.

"I hate to ruin your little reunion, but if were you, I wouldn't waste time."

Utau turned and glared at Kairi suspiciously.

"You were watching us the entire time, weren't you?"

Kairi snorted.

"Nonsense. I'm not interested in that kind of thing."

Kukai snickered.

**Silence.**

Kairi and Utau both turned to glared at him. Kukai nervously laughed it off.

"Right, let's go."

Kairi nodded. Suddenly, a green portal appeared, showing an image of Ikuto running into the castle dungeon to save Amu.

"After you get to the dungeon, make sure you keep yourselves hidden from Yaya. That way, you won't be affected by her illusions. The rest is up to you."

"What about the other Gatekeeper?"

"She's been defeated by Ikuto and currently kept safe where the First Shinigami resides now."

"We should get going. See you later Kairi!"

Kairi watched as Utau and Kukai stepped into the portal.

**Whiz. Whirl. **

**Shrink. Poof.**

The portal disappeared, the wind blew violently around Kairi. Within half a second, he disappeared with the wind.

'_Good luck._'

* * *

Ikuto arrived at the castle's dungeon, approaching the door cautiously which was heavily guarded.

"Halt! Who goes there!"

Ikuto revealed himself and showed the guards the glowing death scythe, who immediately bowed.

"You may enter."

**Creak.**

Ikuto entered through the doors swiftly, smirking. '_I'll have to thank Her later, right now I have to defeat this other Gatekeeper and get Amu away from here._' He brandished the scythe lightly, dispelling all of Yaya's illusions and continued his way down the hallway. There, he saw Amu, imprisoned in a cell, her eyes were dull and welled up with tears flowing down her porcelain skin.

**Slam.**

The dungeon door slammed shut. His ears perked up, hearing a girl's giggling.

"You finally came, Black Cat. But now it's too late."

Yaya was standing near the wall, the jail keys dangling against her fingers. Suddenly, maid puppets appeared from the shadows. With a flick of her wrist, they charged at Ikuto.

**Slam.**

**Crack. Crack.**

Ikuto slammed the scythe onto the dungeon floor, causing the tiles to crack and levitate around him.

**Fwoosh.**

He brandished the scythe, sending the jagged projectiles at the maid puppets and Yaya. The maid puppets were destroyed in a instant, as the others stabbed through Yaya's petite body.

**Plop.**

She dropped the Ikuto doll and the jail keys and whispered into the darkness,

"Destroy the doll to save her, but it will already be too late. You will soon kill her with your own hands, by the power of the Lord!"

**Whoosh.**

Yaya disappeared. Ikuto picked up the jail keys and pocketed them. He turned his attention to the replica doll. His blue cat claw appeared, with a flick on his wrist, he immediately destroyed the doll; shattering it into a million pieces and it disappeared into nothingness. He walked to Amu's cell and fished out the keys, unlocking her cell door. He hugged her tightly, and kissed her. He placed his hand lightly on her forehead and entered her mind, which was trapped in Yaya's illusion.

* * *

Ikuto appeared in the amusement park. He saw a illusionary person with himself and Amu. He watched as his fake self toy with Amu's feelings, hurting her in the process.

_Ikuto dropped Amu's hand and walked over to the girl standing in front of them._

_"Jeez! What took you so long, Ikuto?"_

_"Relax Kady, I brought Amu along."_

_Kady looked at Amu, and snuggled against Ikuto; sticking her tongue out at Amu._

_"Aren't we supposed to let her know something very important, Ikuto?" she pursed her lips._

_His arm wrapped around Kady as he pulled her closer to him. He glared at Amu coldly, piercing her eyes with his own. Amu stared at them both in horror, she just couldn't believe my own eyes. She nervously tried to laugh it off._

_"You're kidding right, Ikuto? Stop playing around already!"_

_She reached out to touch him, but was slapped away by Kady._

_"What did you think you're doing? Ikuto's mine, it's already over between you and him." she sneered._

_Amu didn't want to hear anymore, she turned around and ran back to her apartment; crying._

The real Ikuto gritted his teeth in anger. He was about to destroy them both, but was stopped by the voice emitting from the scythe.

"_Maintain your anger, and focus on clearing the path that leads to her."_

Suddenly, the scythe's power fused with Ikuto's own. Then, he began to incant a spell.

"Chrono's Time: Spirit's Calling, Dispel!"

A large invisible clock appeared, it's hands moving at a fast pace. The combined energy force from his body was absorbed into the clock. When it struck midnight, the gathered energy spilled throughout the area and the clock disappeared. The illusions crumbled slowly, a bright white light shone upon Ikuto; clearing the path that lead him to Amu. He walked slowly up the steps, as everything behind him slowly dissolved into air. Soon, he arrived to her apartment. He opened the door, and walked into her bedroom. She laid sprawled onto her bed, crying herself to sleep; hoping to wake up from the endless nightmare.

He slid into the bed beside her and wrapped his arms around her and hugged her.

"I-Ikuto?"

He smirked. He snuggled comfortably against her hair, breathing in her scent.

"I missed you, Amu."

She gasped, not wanting to believe Ikuto was really with her. His tail wrapped itself around her waist and pulled her closer to him. He smiled.

"Turn around, I want to see your face."

Slowly, Amu turned to face him, tears stained her porcelain skin. He wiped away her tears and kissed her. The kiss was warm and gentle, removing all of her fears and doubt. He broke the kiss and lifted her off the bed, bridal style. Suddenly, a portal appeared from her bedroom; showing an image of Utau and Kukai waiting for them to return.

"Ready to go back?"

"Yeah."

She snuggled against him, while they stepped into the portal; teleporting back to the dungeon.

What awaited them was something that was unexpected to them both.

* * *

Gosu: I'm already feeling better now, don't worry! I'll keep updating as much as I can. Apparently I fainted from getting drenched from rain and feeling cold. XD


	20. Possessed

* * *

Chapter 19: Possessed

Utau was still cautiously alert, whereas Kukai leaned on the wall, dozing off for a bit. She noticed this, and was completely pissed off. She withdrew her whip, smiling lovingly at Kukai.

**Whiplash.**

She managed to hit his head slightly, but causing enough pain for him to snap out of his daze. He sprang to his feet, looking back and forth quickly.

"Hm? Wha? Did Ikuto come back yet?"

"Not yet, they'll get here anytime now. That doesn't mean you're free to sleep when you should keep watch for intruders!" She glared at him intentionally.

Kukai scratched his head nervously.

"Oh right! Keeping a lookout for intruders, fun!" His eyes drooped a bit, he yawned. "Maybe I'll just get some more shut-eye."

**Cough. Cough.**

He noticed Utau had her whip ready to beat the crap out of him if he ever tried sleeping again. '_Looks like that's not such a good idea. That whip of hers is deadly. Maybe I should opt to keep a lookout for unwelcome people, yeah that sounds much better than getting whipped brutally._' He coughed, hinting that he had a sudden change of mind for his own good.

"I think I just head outside to keep a lookout. If Ikuto comes, just holler for me. Later!"

He quickly left, so that she wouldn't have to whip him a second time. Utau smiled, clearly amused by his reaction.

"Looks like he learned his lesson well."

**Shaa.**

**Whish. Whish.**

**Poof.**

Suddenly, a magical portal appeared a few feet behind Utau. Ikuto stepped out, carrying an invisible Amu. He walked to her empty body, and slowly lowered her into her body; breaking the spell placed upon her mind. Instantly, Amu woke up. Utau turned around and noticed the two in Amu's cell. She happily walked towards them, calling Kukai to return.

"It's glad to have you back, right Kukai?"

Kukai grinned sheepishly.

"Yep, definitely."

**Flash. Flash.**

**Shaa.**

The scythe's glow was flashing dimly, the four could hear a faint voice; choppy and jagged.

"_Y- mu- hurry! Th- wil- come t- ! Esc- before too la-! _"

The voice died out, and the glow faded away. Soon, the scythe reverted back to Ikuto's violin. His violin disappeared, as Ikuto carried Amu bridal style and headed for the dungeon doors. Utau and Kukai followed closely behind him, keeping alert around their surroundings. Once they made it upstairs, the doors suddenly slammed shut behind them. Laughter filled across the room, hurting their ears. Utau and Kukai tried to shut out the noise, but to no avail. Falling to their knees, they slowly lost consciousness and collapsed on the floor; sprawled across from each other's reach.

**Whoosh.**

**Entangle.**

Suddenly, dark shadowy vines appeared from nowhere and went straight towards Amu, Utau and Kukai. The three were bound to the vines, unable to move. With a quick wave of his hand, the vines moved to the wall, sticking to it like durable duct tape. The mastermind revealed himself from behind the shadows, it was Fujisaki Nagihiko, Lord of Shinigami and current ruler of the Underworld. He laughed, his voice echoed throughout the room. He had been amused by the results so far, but wasn't completely satisfied. His gaze averted to Ikuto, who stood his ground and glared at him. Nagihiko smiled, they both knew he had the advantage against all of them. Nobody was on par with him, except one. The First Shinigami. He laughed it off, he had already disabled most of her powers so that she wouldn't be able to stop him. No one could belittle him now, for he was now in control of everything; or so he believes he is.

Ikuto glared at Nagihiko.

"Let them go, Nagihiko. They have nothing to do with me."

Nagihiko laughed bitterly.

"Oh? Is that so?" He pretended to be in deep thought. "Now that you phrase it that way, I could let off Utau and Kukai."

His gaze shifted towards Amu, who shivered involuntarily.

"But I'm afraid the filthy human girl must perish."

Ikuto gritted his teeth, his anger seethed through his body quickly.

"My, my. Angry already?" He smiled, "Keep it up, because I will have you kill her with your own hands."

Then he quickly whispered an incantation.

"Dark Magic: Controlling Tongue! Activate!"

**Whoosh.**

**Bang.**

Suddenly, a part of his soul flew out from his body, swarming around him before heading straight towards Ikuto. In exchange, part of Ikuto's soul flew out and was absorbed into Nagihiko's body as Ikuto absorbed his. A dark tattoo appeared on Ikuto's neck, and on Nagihiko as well. Ikuto couldn't control his own body, since the spell dominated his spirit temporarily. Now, everything was set in place just as Nagihiko had planned. His tattoo glowed bloody red, as he whispered a command; pointing at Amu in the process.

"_Necare! _" (Kill!)

**Poof.**

Ikuto's violin appeared, this time it automatically morphed into a long dark scythe. It was a complete replicated version of the purple one, except it had a bloody red glow. The scythe's power overpowered Ikuto's body, fusing with his own energy force and making him unable to control himself. A bloody red aura now emitted from his body, even Amu could feel its strange overwhelming power. He charged at Amu, slicing off the vines so that she landed on the floor roughly. She struggled to get back up on her foot, feeling slightly weakened from the sudden fall. Trembling, she looked up to see Ikuto. Except, the Ikuto she saw in front of her now was different. She could feel his evil aura rising from his body, as it channeled its way to the scythe. Even though he was forcefully controlled and looked temporarily evil on the outside, inside of him she could see him pleading himself not to kill her. His hands trembled as he lowered the tip of the death scythe to her throat. Amu closed her eyes, ready to face her fate. Ikuto swung the scythe high above his head, ready to slash her.

Suddenly, a bright purple-white light blinded them all. The aura was strangely emitting from Amu's body. She heard a voice call to her.

"_Lend me your power! Help me defeat Nagihiko and save Ikuto! _"

Soon, the purple glowing aura engulfed Amu's body, as the First Shinigami began to borrow her powers, along with some of Utau's and Kukai's. All three of their powers combined into one and fused into Amu's body. The blinding white light disappeared, revealing to be Amu; temporarily controlled by the First Shinigami. She summoned her own death scythe, which glowed a dark purple. Her aura surrounded Amu's body, enough to neutralize Ikuto's and Nagihiko's at a bare minimum. She glared at Nagihiko, who Ikuto was currently standing guard to.

"_This ends now once and for all Nagihiko! _"

He smirked.

"Yes, let's end this!"


	21. Final Battle

Final Chapter, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara! Only the story. Also do not own Lala's Lullaby by Kaoru Wada.  
**

* * *

Chapter 20: Final Battle

"Let's see what you do with that filthy human's body!"

With a quick wave of his hand, he signaled Ikuto to attack. Ikuto charged at Amu, jumping in midair and delivering a quick slash above her.

**Boom.**

**Sizzle.**

When the smoke dissipated, Amu was nowhere to be seen. Ikutofired red projectiles at Utau and Kukai, trying to lure her out to him.

**Shaa.**

They were shielded by a purple barrier that surrounded their bodies. From behind, Amu charged at Ikuto, who block the attack and their weapons were in a deadlock. Ikuto's eyes glowed a fiery red as his aura began to consume him, knocking Amu backwards as she dropped her weapon.

**Crash.**

Amu collided with the wall and fell to the ground. She weakly got up on her feet as the scythe flew back into her hands. Ikuto stood his ground and pointed his scythe at her. She charged at him once more, aiming for his weapon.

**Slash.**

**Shatter.**

**Fwoosh.**

His weapon broke into hundreds of pieces as they fell to the floor and dissipated. The First Shinigami disappeared from Amu's body. Her weapon dropped to the floor as Amu threw her arms around Ikuto, and kiss him deeply. '_Please come back to me, Ikuto!_' Tears welled up in her eyes as they fell down to her cheeks, blood dripped from her lips and down to her chin. His eyes widened in surprise, his hands glowed red as he clutched her body roughly.

_'Vanish! Give me back my body! Don't hurt her anymore! Give it back to me!'_

**Fwoosh.**

His mind successfully broke the spell that imprisoned his body. The tattoo on his neck vanished. When he regained control of his body, he loosened his grip on her body and wrapped his arms around her waist gently. He returned her kiss as a light blue glow appeared faintly on each of her wounds, healing them.

**Shaa.**

The scythe glowed vividly, showering the room in purple-white light and blinding Nagihiko temporarily. Ikuto carried Amu bridal style and walked into the light and towards the mysterious glowing figure. She wore a black-and-gold laced school uniform, matched with a black mini-skirt that had a small bow dangling near her thigh. She wore long black socks and knee-high black boots with small belt buckles tied on the top and bottom of the boots. She wore a long dark violet cape that was a bit jagged at the ends. In her hands, was her long purple scythe **(A/N: picture in profile)**.

"You are the legendary First Shinigami? It is a honour to meet you."

He bent his head slowly, acknowledging her presence. She smiled at him lovingly.

"Yes, I am Mashiro Rima, the First Shinigami of this world. You have done well, Ikuto. You were able to save yourself, your beloved one, and your friends_. _There is one more thing I must complete, and I need your assistance, Ikuto."

"To save Nagihiko and restore peace to this world?"

"That's right. It seems that during my absence in the human world, Nagihiko was infuriated when he knew that I fell in love with a human. His jealousy triggered the summoning of the Demon Lord, who infested part of himself into Nagihiko's soul. Now, his soul is unstable with greed, jealousy and power. The only way to stop him is to combine everyone's power into one. Once we vanquish the evil spirit lurking in his soul, we can finally restore peace to this world."

"Alright, let's do it."

Ikuto used some of his powers to summon Utau and Kukai. They appeared in front of him, who were still unconscious. Rima's scythe glowed, healing their wounds and awakening them. Their eyes slowly drifted open. They got up from the floor and noticed Ikuto holding a heavily wounded Amu. Their eyes widened in shock and surprise.

"Is she going to be okay, Ikuto?"

Kukai placed a firm hand on Utau's shoulder.

"She'll be fine, don't worry Utau."

"We have more important things awaiting us. Now, let's combine our powers into one."

They each channeled their powers into Rima. Her now dark violet aura surrounded her body, her scythe glowed vividly from the sudden power upgrade. She dispelled the light and stood before Nagihiko. She waved her scythe. Suddenly, a powerful shield barrier surrounded Ikuto, Amu, Utau and Kukai, who were lying unconscious on the floor a few feet away from Rima and Nagihiko.

"_**You finally show yourself, Rima! **_" Nagihiko laughed bitterly. "_**I've been waiting for this moment! At last it has come! Hahaha! Now, let's end this! **_"

Nagihiko summoned another replicated scythe, this time it glowed black. He brandished his scythe, sending black icicles at Rima; who blocked it easily. Nagihiko's eyes widened in shock.

"_**Impossible! How can this be? You weren't supposed to have any power left! **_"

"You underestimate people's potential too much. Now, I'm going to destroy you and get back my fiancé!"

Rima charged her scythe, channeling everyone's power into it. Now it's glow blinded Nagihiko temporarily, giving Rima an opening to destroy the evil demon spirit controlling charged at him at lightning speed, slicing him through his left chest. Suddenly, Nagihiko screamed and groaned in agony before falling to his knees as the soul flew out of his body and dissipated. Then, Nagihiko regained consciousness.

"Eh? What have I been doing all this time?"

"Letting yourself be controlled by a demon's spirit for all those years." Rima glared daggers at him.

"Ehehe! Is that so?" Nagihiko sweatdropped. "Well I guess I do owe you all a favour."

Nagihiko summoned a large black grand piano. While he played, Rima began to sing.

**Lala's Lullaby – Kaoru Wada**

**Lacrimosa dies illa,**

**Qua resurget ex favilla**

**Judicandus homo reus:**

**Huic ergo parce, Deus.**

**Pie Jesu Domine.**

**[That sorrowful day,**

**On which will arise from burning coats,**

**Man accused to be judged:**

**Therefore, O God, do Thou spare him**

**Faithful Lord Jesus]**

Slowly, the destruction of the palace began to heal, as everything was returning back to four unconscious couples were floating in two giant orbs. Their wounds instantly healed and their powers sealed away. Rima and Nagihiko had decided to give the four of them another life. Soon, the Underworld returned to its former peace and glory. A large portal appeared underneath the four, transporting them to another world to live a different life in a different era. Rima and Nagihiko watched, smiling.

"_Good luck in your next life! _"

* * *

There will be a sequel to this story, currently writing it right now. It's called Bloody Secrets so look out for it on my profile! Catch y'all later!


End file.
